Lucy Whitlock
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: DISCLAIMER. continuación de la historia de Lucas whitlock, 12 años después y desde el punto de vista de su nieta Lucy. como superará la etapa de adolescente, con el peliogro siempe acechando. alguien del pasado vuelve para poner las cosas dificiles.
1. capitulo 1

ANTE TODO AVISO, QUE LUEGO SE QUEJAN, AUNQUE YA LO DIJE ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA HISTORIA. ALGUNOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, PERO EL RESTO DE PERSONAJES SON INVENTADOS POR MI.

Dicho esto, prosigo con mi historia.

Han pasado ya 12 años desde que llegamos a Alaska.

El tiempo ha pasado muy deprisa. Demasiado.

Lucy está a punto de terminar el instituto y Clara, mi hija, conoció el amor de la mano de un chico llamado Seth Clearwater. Y yo, vivo felizmente con mi esposa, Johana.

Todos estos años hemos vivido felices, junto a mi hermano Jasper y a su familia, los Cullen.

Toc, toc. Alguien llama a la puerta.

- Hola! Está Lucy en casa señor Whitlock?

- Hola Renesmee. Claro, está arriba. Venga pasa. Lucy está en su dormitorio haciendo los deberes.

- Ah si? – preguntó Renesmee un poco confundida.

- Si. Lo que significa que, o bien está en el ordenador o hablando por teléfono. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Renesmee me devolvió la sonrisa y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Lucy.

- Toc, toc!! Lucy, puedo pasar?

- Si, Nessie, pasa. – contesté sin dejar de hablar por teléfono. – siéntate.

Renesmee se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

- Si, ya lo se. Venga, va, me arreglo y vamos, vale? Venga, hasta luego!!

- Ya has quedado con Virgil?

- Si. A las ocho pasarán a buscarnos por la parada del autobús, como siempre. Ya se lo has dicho a Jacob? Lo digo para que no crea que estás aquí.

- Todavía no le he dicho nada, pero quería ir a verlo ahora. Aun tenemos dos horas, no? Prefiero avisarle yo y no que se lo diga alguien que nos pueda ver.

- Quieres que te acompañe?

- Si, mejor.

- Pues venga. Démonos prisa en arreglarnos.

- Por cierto Lucy, has visto a tu madre hoy?

- Si, ha venido a comer con Seth. Pronto tendrán la casa lista y podré irme a vivir con ellos.

- Y les va todo bien? Hace tiempo que no la veo. – preguntó Renesmee a la vez que empezaba a maquillarse.

- Genial. No me han dicho nada, pero creo que por fin mamá está embarazada.

- Eso seria genial!

- Ya ves. Suerte que Seth dejó de ser hombre lobo, al menos por una temporada.

- Ya ves. Por lo menos ahora parecen de la misma edad, porque cuando se conocieron parecía más de mi edad que de la suya.

- Es verdad. Sabes que? Espero tener pronto un hermanito.

- Ojala. Venga, vamos a arreglarnos.

Por suerte, habíamos quedado para dentro de dos horas, porque tardamos al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en arreglarnos.

- Estás lista, Nessie?

- Si, un momento. Solo me falta ponerme los pendientes. Ya, que tal estoy? – de dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus talones para que viera su vestido.

- Estás genial. Y yo, que tal?

- Estupenda.

- Pues venga, vámonos.

Bajamos corriendo por las escaleras y nos encontramos con mi abuelo, que estaba hablando con alguien.

Cuando nos oyeron llegar, ambos se dieron la vuelta y pude ver que el otro chico era Jacob.

- Hola chicas – nos dijo sonriéndonos a las dos.

- Hola.

- Renesmee, podemos hablar un momento? A solas.

Nessie me miró y yo asentí con la cabeza.

Renesmee y Jacob estuvieron un buen rato hablando en un lado del salón.

- Desde cuando Jacob la llama Renesmee? Ocurre algo? – me preguntó mi abuelo, que se había acercado a mi, sigilosamente. – Jacob parece preocupado y cansado.

- No lo se. Nessie no me ha contado nada. Ahora iba a acompañarla a casa de Jacob.

- Ya. Bueno, has quedado con Virgil?

- Abuelo!!

- Que pasa? Me interesa!

- Bueno, vale. Si, hemos quedado, pero no es una cita, vamos a ser cinco. Nos vamos al cine.

- No vas muy arreglada para ir al cine?

- Después iremos a bailar. Alguna pregunta más?

- No. Espero que lo pases bien. – me dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

De repente Renesmee se acercó a mi, casi corriendo, me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi hacia la puerta.

- Vámonos. Adiós señor Whitlock! – gritó desde la puerta.

- Adiós chicas.

Fuimos corriendo un rato hasta que logré frenar a Renesmee y preguntarle a que venía todo esto. Acaso había discutido con Jacob?

- Espera, Nessie! Pero que es lo que te pasa?

- Que estoy harta de ese tío, eso es lo que me pasa.

- Que? - pregunté sin entender nada.

- Jacob! Quería prohibirme que me fuera.

- Pero, porque? – pregunté sorprendida. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Jacob fuera tan posesivo.

- Dice que no se fía ni de Virgil ni de Russel.

- Porque? si ni siquiera se a molestado en conocerles.

- Dice que solo vienen con nosotras para poder enrollarse con nosotras.

- Hombre… por mi parte no lo veo mal – le dije con una sonrisa pícara, pensando en como sería estar con Virgil.

- Pero es que me ha dicho que tu tampoco podías ir con ellos!

- Que?! Pero de que va este tío? – dije ofendida.

- Eso es lo que yo le he dicho. no tiene ningún derecho.

- Pero…

- Olvídalo, Lucy. Vámonos, que aun vamos a llegar tarde.

- Pero ya le has dicho que vamos con otra chica?

- Lucy, no tengo por que darle explicaciones. Son mis amigos y punto. Yo no le digo nada cuando vienen los chicos de la manada a verle y se van por ahí. Y Leah… ya sabes la rabia que me da, pero son sus amigos y debo aceptarlo.

- Es verdad. Bueno, relájate. – le dije a Nessie poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros. – respira. Ahora nos vamos a ir al cine y luego a bailar. Y nos lo pasaremos bomba. De acuerdo?

- Si, vamos, que aun vamos a llegar tarde.

- Yo conduzco! – le dije corriendo hacia mi coche.

- Vayamos corriendo. Así llegaremos antes. – me dijo con tristeza en la voz. Estaba más afectada de lo que parecía.

- Vale, vamos. Pero a la próxima conduzco yo, vale?

Renesmee me sonrió y, cogidas de la mano, corrimos hacia el bosque.

Al final logramos llegar puntuales.

- Bueno, hoy nos toca esperar.

- Si.

- Venga Nessie, anímate. Ya aclararás las cosas con Jacob. Luego te acompaño, vale?

- Vale. Míralos, ahí vienen.

Un coche se detuvo delante de nosotras.

- Hola! – dijo Laura desde dentro del coche, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Hola!

Laura bajó del coche y se acercó a darnos un beso a cada una. Laura iba súper elegante, con un vestido negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y con unos zapatos de tacón, blancos. Iba a juego con el pequeño el bolso blanco que llevaba.

Ese día Laura llevaba su larga melena recogida en una cola alta, con un coletero blanco, también a juego.

- Vaya! Vais muy guapas. – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Tu también – dijo Renesmee, que ese día llevaba una camiseta roja y una minifalda blanca. Con zapatos rojos y un par de clips que evitaban que el pelo le tapara los ojos, ya que hoy llevaba el cabello suelto.

- Bueno, y a que esperamos? – pregunté al ver que los chicos no salían del coche.

- Virgil ha invitado a su hermano a venir con nosotros. Vendrá con su coche.

- Aaahh!

- Me gusta tu vestido! – me dijo a la vez que me cogía de la mano y haciéndome dar media vuelta para mirar el escote de la espalda.

- Gracias! Me lo regaló mi tío. Bueno, su novia.

- Pues me encanta.

Yo llevaba ese día un vestido azul claro, que llegaba sobre mis rodillas. Dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto. Con zapatos blancos, al igual que mi pulsera y mi reloj.

- Pues me gusta mucho. Queda muy bien con tu color de ojos.

- Vaya! Gracias. – dije ruborizándome

La verdad es que mis ojos resaltaban bastante. Mi madre los tiene de color castaño, por lo que imagino que lo habré heredado de mi padre.


	2. capitulo 2

Virgil salió del coche junto a Russel. Ese día Virgil estaba guapísimo. Cada vez que veía esos ojos verdes… me tenían hipnotizada. Virgil era alto, de pelo moreno y corto. Nariz perfecta. Boca perfecta. Todo él era perfecto. Ese día vestía una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros.

Hola Renesmee. Hola Lucy. – dijo a la vez que pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Hola. – dije poniéndome nerviosa al notar el tacto de su piel en mi espalda.

Dice Laura que va a venir tu hermano. – dijo Renesmee, que estaba a mi lado.

Si. Ha llegado esta mañana desde Nueva York, y para que no se quedara solo en casa le he dicho que se viniera. Os importa?

Todos neguemos con la cabeza. Porque no? Seria divertido, y por fin conocería al hermano del que tanto hablaba.

Tiene novia? – preguntó Renesmee con descaro.

Si. Creo que llegaba esta tarde, así que a lo mejor viene con él.

Bueno. Y cambiando de tema. Que película queréis ver? – pregunté mirando a Virgil.

No se. La que queráis. No lo hemos decidido aún.

Es cierto. Yo quiero ver una de guerra, pero Virgil prefería consultarlo con vosotras. – dijo Russel abrazando a Laura.

Porque no le dices a Jacob que venga? – preguntó Laura a Renesmee, sin saber lo que ello significaba. – sería divertido.

Hoy está ocupado. Mañana es el cumpleaños de su padre y quiere prepararle una fiesta por todo lo alto. Y además, aun debe ir a buscarlo a Washington.

Y tu no le ayudas?

Jacob insistió en que viniera. Quería que saliera a divertirme.

Que amable por su parte – dijo Laura con una sonrisa.

Si. Muy amable. – dijo Renesmee en voz baja y con voz triste.

De repente un coche llegó a toda velocidad y frenó en seco detrás del coche de Virgil.

Un chico muy guapo, y que se parecía mucho a Virgil, salió del coche, fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y abrió la puerta. Una chica despampanante salió del coche.

Casi te estampas contra mi coche! – dijo Virgil acercándose a su coche y mirando si tenía algún arañazo.

Ya sabes que controlo, hermanito. Anda ven. – dijo cogiendo a Virgil del brazo y acercándolo a donde estábamos los demás. – no vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

Claro. Ya conoces a Russel. Ésta es su novia Laura. Y ellas son Renesmee y Lucy.

Es tu novia? – preguntó mirando a Virgil y a mi. – los dos nos miramos y nos ruborizamos.

Chicos, este es mi hermano mayor, Milo.

Hola a todos! Ésta es mi chica, Maria.

Hola – dijo la chica tímidamente.

Bueno, nos vamos? – preguntó Russel, cogido de la mano de Laura y dirigiéndose al coche de Virgil.

Si, vayámonos. Russ, tú lleva mi coche, así mostrarás el camino a Milo. Yo iré en el coche de Milo. Lucy, vienes con nosotros?

Miré a Renesmee y ésta me animó con la mirada a ir con ellos.

Vale, voy.

Una vez estuvimos todos en los coches, Russel arrancó el coche de Virgil y Milo lo siguió.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, y fue Maria la primera en hablar.

Que edad tenéis, chicos?

Yo tengo 17. Acabo el instituto éste año. – contesté.

Yo 19. – respondió Virgil. Quiero empezar el próximo año historia en la universidad.

Vaya! Solo te llevas un año con tu hermano!

Si, parece que mis padres tenían prisa. No me dejaron ni un año de tranquilidad.– dijo Milo sonriendo.

Todos reímos. Yo me relajé un poco. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero Milo y Maria se veían muy simpáticos y yo no notaba nada en ellos, nada malo ni raro. Aunque Maria me sonaba de algo, y no recordaba de donde podía ser.

Estás muy callada – me dijo Virgil al oído.

No es nada. Solo estaba pensando. Por cierto, porque cree tu hermano que somos novios? – le dije hablando muy bajito, para que solo pudiera oírme él.

No lo se. – dijo ruborizándose. – invenciones suyas.

Acaso Virgil le habría hablado de mi a su hermano? No, vaya tontería.

Ya hemos llegado! – dijo Milo, parando el coche y yendo a abrirle la puerta a Maria.

Virgil le imitó y rodeó el coche para abrirme la puerta. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a salir. Aun así, tropecé y caí sobre él. Él aguantó de pie y quedamos abrazados.

Renesmee, Russel y Laura aparecieron en ese momento, se acercaron y se quedaron mirándonos. Yo me incorporé lo más deprisa que pude, poniéndome roja como un tomate.

Vamos? – dije intentando abandonar el lugar.

Nos dirigimos todos a las taquillas de los multicines para ver que películas hacían y así poder elegir.

Yo quiero ver la de guerra. – dijo de nuevo Russel. Se volvió hacia su novia. – Tú cual quieres ver, Laura?

Me da igual. Lo que diga la mayoría. Ya sabéis que me gustan todas. Que dices tu Renesmee?

Vale, porque no? No tiene mala pinta. – dijo Renesmee mirándome de reojo.

Yo conocía el motivo por el que no quería ver ninguna comedia romántica, como teníamos planeado hacer antes de su discusión con Jacob.

Yo quiero ver esa de alienígenas. – dijo Milo. Miró a Maria y ésta hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Todos nos miraron a Virgil y a mi. Porque hacían eso todo el rato?

Yo quiero ver esa comedia romántica que estrenaron el otro día. – dije.

Todos se volvieron hacia Virgil, expectantes.

Yo también quiero ver esa película - dijo bajando la vista.

Yo voto porque nos separemos y que quedemos en la salida. Que opináis? – dijo Maria guiñándome un ojo.

Nadie pareció percatarse de ese pequeño gesto tan importante para mí. Noté sus intenciones. Había elegido ir con Milo para que Virgil y yo pudiéramos estar a solas.

Le sonreí agradeciendo si gesto hacia mi.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y quedamos en que cuando las películas acabaran iríamos hacia las taquillas.


	3. capitulo 3

Virgil y yo nos dirigimos hacia la sala y lleguemos cuando las luces aun estaban encendidas. Nos sentamos en la última fina, que estaba vacía.

- Vaya! Sabes que opino? – dijo Virgil.

- El que? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- Que han hecho todo esto a posta para dejarnos a solas.

- Y porque piensas eso?

- Me he dado cuenta de que Maria te guiñaba un ojo. Además, Renesmee odia las películas bélicas.

- Puedo contarte un secreto?

- Claro, Lucy. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad?

- Si, lo se, verás. En realidad yo esperaba que esto sucediera.

- El que?

- Que viniéramos solos.

- Yo también lo esperaba. – dijo Virgil con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Porque? – le pregunté en un susurro.

Virgil me miró un largo rato a los ojos y, sin decir una palabra, se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente.

Me quedé paralizada a la vez que él se acercaba más a mí. Entonces logré reaccionar y le devolví el beso, acariciando su pelo. Tan suave….

Estuvimos así lo que pareció una eternidad, pero apenas fueron unos minutos de felicidad.

Virgil separó sus labios de los míos y volvió a sentarse bien en su sitio.

Yo no sabía como reaccionar en ese momento. Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue acariciar su mano, que tenía sobre su pierna. Él respondió cogiéndome la mano, se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

- De verdad quieres ver esta película? – me preguntó, sonriéndome de nuevo e hipnotizándome con su mirada.

- En realidad no.

- Quieres salir a tomar el aire?

- Si – respondí a la vez que me levantaba.

Sin soltarme la mano, se levantó y me llevó hacia fuera de la sala.

- Te llevaré a un lugar que te va a encantar.

Nos fuimos de los cines corriendo. Cogidos aun de la mano, me llevó hacia los jardines que había detrás del edificio.

- Esto es precioso. – dije al ver toda esa belleza.

- Verdad que si? Me encanta venir aquí. Poca gente conoce este lugar. Quería que lo vieras.

- Me encanta.

Virgil me sonrió, puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besó nuevamente.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos. Virgil se separó de mi, me cogió de la mano y me condujo hacia unos bancos de piedra blanca. Nos sentamos y, sin dejar de acariciar mi mano, comenzó a hablar.

- Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo, pero no me atrevía. Pero con lo que ha sucedido hoy… tengo más valor para pedirte… bueno, si quieres ser mi novia.

Me quedé sin saber como reaccionar. Quería decirle que si, pero no me salían las palabras.

- Bueno, si necesitas pensártelo… - dijo Virgil con tristeza en la voz.

- No, no. Quiero decir, que no necesito pensármelo. Es solo que me has pillado desprevenida. Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas.

- Tu a mi también, Lucy.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lancé a su cuello y lo besé.

Virgil pareció sorprendido, pero me devolvió el beso y acarició mi espalda desnuda.

Estuvimos el los jardines una hora, y llegado el momento de volver, nos marchamos cogidos de la mano hacia las taquillas, donde habíamos quedado con los demás.

- Que les diremos a los demás cuando nos vean? – pregunté a Virgil, sin dejar de mirar sus grandes ojos verdes.

- No creo que debamos decir nada. Creo que se ve a la legua. – dijo riendo- no pienso separarme de ti.

Estuvimos esperando cerca de diez minutos, hasta que aparecieron Milo y Maria, que venían sonrientes cogidos de la mano. Diez minutos más tarde llegó el resto del grupo.

Todos se quedaron mirándonos, sorprendidos. Excepto Renesmee y Maria, que sonrieron al vernos.

Nos fuimos todos juntos a cenar y más tarde nos fuimos a una discoteca que inauguraba esa noche. Nos lo pasamos muy bien esa noche, pasé toda la noche bailando con Virgil y con Renesmee.

Tardamos en darnos cuenta de la hora que era. Ya daban las tres de la mañana y decidimos que ya era hora de marcharse. Milo y Maria se quedaron bailando en el centro de la pista de baile.

Virgil nos fue llevando, uno a uno, a nuestras respectivas casas. Los primeros en llegar fueron Russel y Laura. Renesmee era la siguiente. Virgil aparcó delante de la mansión de los Cullen. Los tres nos bajamos del coche y Renesmee se dirigió hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, nos saludó con la mano a modo de despedida.

Cuando Renesmee hubo entrado en la casa, Virgil volvió a cogerme de la mano y me acompañó a mi casa, que estaba a cinco minutos de allí.

Una vez estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa, Virgil rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

- Lo he pasado muy bien. – me dijo acercando su cara a la mía.

- Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. – le dije a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

- Que te parece si lo repetimos mañana?

- Me encantaría, pero mañana es el cumpleaños de Billy.

- Ah! Es cierto. Pero podemos quedar un rato, no?

- Claro que si. – dijo contenta de que no se hubiera rendido.

Nos dimos un breve beso y nos despedimos.

- Mañana te llamo, vale? – me dijo a la vez que se dirigía hacia su coche.

En cuanto el coche de Virgil desapareció de mi campo de visión, entré en casa. Parecía que estuviera flotando. Acaso podía haber algo en este mundo que pudiera estropear este día tan perfecto?

Entré en el salón, bailando y allí me encontré con Jasper, que estaba hablando con mi abuelo. En cuanto me oyeron entrar, se volvieron hacia mi.

- Llegas tarde – dijo mi abuelo con voz preocupada.

- Si, lo se. Lo siento abuelo. Es que al final nos entretuvimos. Se que por lo menos tenía que haber llamado. – le dije, avergonzada, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Tranquila. Ven, acércate.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y Jasper me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Así lo hice.

- Lucy, no me andaré por las ramas. Alice ha tenido una visión.

- Que? Ha pasado algo? Que ha pasado, que ha visto? – pregunté mirando primero a Jasper, y después a mi abuelo.

- Lucy. Pronto vas a marcharte muy lejos de aquí.

-Que? Porque? Que pasa? – ya me estaba poniendo histérica.

Ambos se miraron seriamente y cuando volvieron la vista hacia mi, se pusieron a reír.

- Te vas a Florida!! – grito mi abuelo, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Que? De verdad? – no podía creérmelo.

- Acabo de ver la carta en el buzón. No la he abierto.

- Y Alice me ha visto en la universidad de Florida?

- Si, y te ha visto muy bien acompañada.

- Dios mío! Dios mío! – dije saltando por todo el salón y abrazándoles a los dos.

- Relájate Lucy, por favor. – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- No puedo, tengo que llamar a mamá y a la abuela, a Renesmee, a… , bueno, a todos mis amigos!

- Lucy, son las cuatro de la mañana. No puedes esperar unas horas?

- No se si podré. Puedo ir a ver a Renesmee?

- Claro. – dijo mi abuelo.

Salí corriendo de la casa y me dirigí hacia el buzón, en busca de la carta, la abrí y me cercioré de que realmente me habían aceptado en la universidad de Florida. Riendo y bailando me dispuse a ir a ver a Renesmee.


	4. capitulo 4

Estaría Renesmee en casa de sus abuelos o se abría marchado a su casa?

De repente noté como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome. Me di la vuelta, pensando que tal vez estuviera alucinando, pero allí, detrás de mí estaba Jacob, inmóvil, mirándome.

- Me estás siguiendo? – pregunté un poco molesta con él.

Jacob no me respondió. Estaba muy raro. Me acerqué un poco más a él.

- Estás bien? Pareces enfermo.

- Donde está Renesmee?

- En casa. Ahora iba a buscarla.

- No es muy tarde para ir de visita?

- Lo mismo te digo a ti. Pero que diablos te pasa, Jacob? – le pregunté asustada. Jacob estaba de lo más raro.

- Nada. Ve a buscar a Renesmee. Os espero aquí.

Di unos pasos adelante y saqué mi móvil. Debía cerciorarme de que iba a buscar a Renesmee al lugar correcto.

- Renesmee, estás en casa?

- Estoy en casa de mis padres.

- Vale.

Colgué y salí corriendo hacia la pequeña casa que los padres de Renesmee poseían, cerca de un pequeño bosque, a unos diez minutos de allí.

Encontré a Renesmee, sentada en el jardín.

- Hola.

- Ah! Hola Lucy.

- Acabo de encontrarme con Jacob.

- A si? – me preguntó a desgana, sin siquiera levantar la vista del suelo.

- Dice que es muy importante.

- Y tú que opinas?

- Creo que está muy preocupado.

- Entonces será mejor que vayamos.

Renesmee se levantó y, juntas, nos dirigimos hacia donde nos esperaba Jacob, junto a mi casa.

En cuanto llegamos, Jacob comenzó a hablar, sin siquiera mirarnos a la casa.

- Alice ha visto un gran peligro.

- Respecto a que? – preguntó Renesmee, desafiante.

- Recordáis a Maria?

Ambas neguemos con la cabeza.

- Maria, la vampiresa. Una antigua conocida de Jasper y Lucas.

Renesmee y yo asentimos. Ahora la recordaba. No recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer que nos siguió desde Irlanda. Lo recordé todo al instante. Maria… ese nombre…

- Alice la ha visto en Alaska.

- Que?! – exclamamos Renesmee y yo al unísono. – Cuando?

- Cree que vendrá por navidades.

- O sea, que aún nos quedan 3 meses.

Jacob asintió.

- Alice te ha contado su visión? – preguntó Renesmee, incrédula.

- No, no me ha contado nada. He oído como se lo contaba a Jasper. Más tarde Jasper fue a ver a Lucas. Me quedé pensativa.

Así que era de eso de lo que estaban hablando cuando llegué a casa.

- Y que debemos hacer?

- Pasado mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

- Quienes? – preguntó Renesmee, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Todos.

- Pero solo es una mujer.

- Esa mujer creó un ejército de neófitos. Es muy peligrosa. Deja de jugar y madura un poco.

Renesmee quiso contestar pero pareció quedarse sin palabras.

Es cierto que a veces Renesmee se comportaba de forma infantil e inmadura, pero en los momentos importantes sabía mantenerse en su lugar. A mi también me sucedía a veces. Éramos muy jóvenes.

- Lucy, podrás avisar a tu madre y a tus abuelos?

- Claro, en cuanto llegue a casa será lo primero que haga.

- Estupendo. Renesmee…

- Volveré a casa de mis abuelos y se lo diré a la familia.

Renesmee se dio media vuelta y se fue sin siquiera mirar a Jacob.

Cuando estuvimos a solas, miré a Jacob. No pude contenerme y empecé a gritar.

- Como te atreves a tratarla así? Es que no te das cuenta de que lo está pasando mal?

- Que? – dijo Jacob sorprendido al oír mis palabras. – de que me estás hablando?

- Renesmee está hecha polvo. Desde que discutisteis esta tarde. Y ahora la tratas así.

- No hables sobre lo que no conoces.

- Le prohibiste salir!

- Ella sabe porque le sugerí que no saliera.

- Que? – ahora era yo la que estaba sorprendida y confusa. – me he perdido algo?

- Mira, Lucy. – dijo a la vez que ponía su mano sobre mi hombro. – Renesmee… bueno, está muy asustada.

- Pero porque? Es que sucede algo?

- Renesmee cree estar embarazada.

- Que?! – dije con un grito involuntario. Bajé un poco la voz y pregunté de nuevo. Que? Cree estar embarazada?

- Si, y tiene mucho miedo de pasar por lo mismo por lo que pasó Bella. Cree que no tiene el suficiente valor ni la suficiente fuerza.

- Pero no es el mismo caso. Ella no es un vampiro y tú eres humano. Bueno, más o menos.

- Es lo mismo que yo he intentado decirle. Aunque mi naturaleza… tal vez afecte al embarazo.

- Entonces…

- Mañana debemos ir al médico. Así lo sabremos seguro.

- Pobre Renesmee. Debe de estar pasándolo fatal. Y tu también. – dije cogiendo la mano de Jacob y estrechándola entre las mías. – Estás temblando, Jacob.

- Estoy de los nervios. Quiero estar con ella, cuidarla, mimarla… pero cada día se aleja más de mí.

- Solo es una pose. En el fondo sois iguales. Fingís que nada os importa, cuando en el fondo los estáis pasando fatal.

- Que puedo hacer, Lucy? Lo he intentado todo.

- Ve a hablar con ella. Pero no seas bruto.

- Yo no soy bruto! – dijo con gesto ofendido aunque sonriente.

- Reconoce que a veces si que lo eres. Como lo has sido ésta tarde. Intenta ponerte en su lugar.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón. Voy a ir a verla ahora.

- Bien.

Jacob comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hacia la casa de Renesmee.

- Se amable! – grité a sus espaldas.

- Siempre lo soy! – me contestó antes de adentrase en el bosque.


	5. Capitulo 5

Me quedé un rato allí, pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Virgil y yo. Sus besos, sus caricias. Renesmee embarazada. Jacob frágil como un niño. Me sorprendió mucho ver ese lado suyo. Todo el amor que sentía hacia Renesmee…

Me dirigí a casa pensando en todo ello. Maria había vuelto. Vaya coincidencia más terrorífica.

Ring, ring.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Quien podía llamarme a esas horas?

- Diga?

- Lucy! Hola, soy Maria.

- Que? – grité por la sorpresa de oír ese nombre. Sacudí la cabeza y deseché la loca idea de quien me llamaba era Maria, la vampiresa.

- Milo no se encuentra bien y yo no se conducir. He llamado a Virgil, pero no contesta.

- Como has conseguido mi numero?

- Laura me dio vuestros números cuando estábamos cenando.

- Que le pasa a Milo?

- No lo se. Pero no quiere ir al médico. Creo que es algo grave, no para de temblar.

- Donde estáis ahora?

- Estamos en el aparcamiento de la discoteca.

- No os mováis. Voy enseguida.

- Gracias, date prisa.

Colgué el teléfono y fui corriendo hacia mi coche.

Apreté el acelerador con fuerza y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la discoteca, donde hacia tan solo una hora tan buenos momentos pasé junto a Virgil y Renesmee.

Cuando llegué, vi a Milo tumbado en el suelo y Maria sentada a su lado, abrazándolo.

Aparqué de cualquier manera y salí del coche a toda prisa.

- Que ha pasado? – pregunté a gritos a la vez que corría hacia ellos.

- No lo se. Salimos a tomar un poco el aire, fui a buscar una cosa al coche y, cuando volví, lo encontré así.

- Tranquila, vamos. Iremos al hospital.

Maria y yo cogimos a Milo y lo llevemos hacia el coche. No paraba de temblar. De repente me di cuenta de que Milo estaba sangrando.

- Está sangrando! Maria, está Milo herido?

- No lo se. Yo no le e visto ninguna herida!

- Venga, mételo en el coche. – dije abriendo la puerta trasera del coche, mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del conductor. Maria se sentó al lado de Milo, y cuando se hubo puesto el cinturón, apreté el acelerador con fuerza y marchamos a toda velocidad hacia el hospital.

Llegamos al hospital en menos de diez minutos.

En cuanto nos vieron llegar, cargando a Milo entre las dos, un par de enfermeras se acercaron a nosotras, mientras que otra se encargaba de acercar una camilla.

- Maria, quédate aquí un momento. – le dije ayudándola a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Corrí por los pasillos hasta que encontré a la persona que estaba buscando.

- Dr. Cullen! – grité, aun corriendo por los pasillos, llamando la atención de todos.

- Lucy, que haces aquí? Ocurre algo?

- Creo que han mordido a Milo!

- Que?

- Un amigo mío. Creo que le ha mordido un vampiro.

- Donde está?

- En urgencias. No sabía que hacer.

- Tranquila. Yo me encargaré. Has hecho bien en traerlo, Lucy.

Carlisle, me cogió de la mano y, juntos, fuimos hacia la camilla en la que estaba Milo. Maria estaba a su lado. También estaba temblando, pero de terror.

- Yo me encargo de él. – dijo Carlisle a las enfermeras poniéndose unos guantes y una mascarilla. – vosotras dos, salid de aquí. – nos dijo a Maria y a mi, apartándonos y llevando la camilla hacia una de las habitaciones libres.

Su mirada lo decía todo. Milo había sido mordido por un vampiro, y Maria había tenido mucha suerte de haberse salvado.

Maria y yo volvimos a la sala de espera. Pasaron un par de horas y Carlisle todavía no había dado señales de vida. Que estaría pasando?

- Ya no aguanto más! Voy a ver que pasa. – dijo Maria, que se había levantado de la silla y había empezado a andar en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Milo.

Yo me levanté corriendo y fui tras ella. La cogí del brazo y tiré de ella, de nuevo hacia la sala de espera.

- Maria, tranquila.

- Como que tranquila?! No puedo tranquilizarme!

- Ya lo se. Pero Milo está con Carlisle y él es el mejor médico. Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

- Pero…

- Hagamos una cosa. Nos acercamos a la habitación, llamamos a la puerta y preguntamos a ver que tal está, vale?

- Vale. – me dijo cogiéndome la mano con fuerza.

- Vaya! Que mano más fría! – exclamé de sorpresa.

- Si. El aire acondicionado me está helando.

Juntas nos dirigimos hacia la sala y, justo en ese momento, salía Carlisle. Nos miró y advertí una sonrisa bajo la mascarilla.

- Todo ha ido bien. Milo estará bien en unas horas. Ahora está durmiendo, pero de aquí un rato podréis entrar a verle.

Maria pareció no reaccionar. Al cabo de un momento comenzó a saltar y a abrazarme.

- Lucy, puedes acompañarme? – me preguntó Carlisle con voz preocupada.

- Claro.

- Deberías ir a recepción a rellenar unos papeles. – dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndose a Maria.

Ésta lo abrazó.

- Gracias por todo.

- De nada.

Maria se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo.

- Que ocurre dr. Cullen?

- Tenías razón, Lucy. A tu amigo le ha mordido un vampiro. Por suerte lo has traído pronto y la ponzoña no ha llegado a hacer efecto. Me ha costado, pero al final logré sacarle todo el veneno.

- Gracias a dios. Pero como ha podido suceder esto?

- No lo se Lucy. Donde estaba la chica en el momento del ataque?

- Fue al coche un momento.

- Pues tubo mucha suerte. – dijo en un tono extraño, como si sucediera algo más y no me lo quisiera contar.

- Si.

- Quieres entrar a verle?

- No debería entrar antes Maria?

- Mejor que pases tu a verle.

- Vale.

Entré en la habitación. Milo estaba dormido en la cama, magullado y con restos de sangre seca en el brazo. Tenía una marca. Una herida como la que tenía la madre de Renesmee. Parecía una media luna.

- Lucy?

- Levanté la vista y vi a Milo. Había abierto los ojos y me estaba mirando.

- Si, soy yo. Como estás?

- Fatal – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pues yo te veo bastante bien. Que ha pasado? Recuerdas alguna cosa?

- Si, lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. Llevo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto.

Toc toc.

Maria entró en la habitación. Se abalanzó sobre Milo y comenzó a besarle.

- Tranquila cariño, estoy bien.

- Estaba muy preocupada.

- Bueno, ya pasó todo. Estoy en plena forma.

- Tienes hambre? Necesitas algo?

- De momento estoy bien.

- Que pasó, amor? Creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo. – dijo Maria abrazando de nuevo a Milo.

- La verdad es que no recuerdo nada. Lo intento pero no logro ver nada en claro. Creo que esos momentos no era yo mismo. Había bebido bastante, lo cual no ayuda mucho a recordar.

- Bueno, tranquilo. Lo importante es que estás aquí y que estás bien. Sabes que? Voy a traerte una cosa que te encantará.

Dicho esto, Maria se incorporó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación con una amplia sonrisa.


	6. Capitulo 6

Miré de nuevo a Milo. Parecía preocupado. Yo también lo estaba. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto.

- Milo.

- Si? – dijo mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su novia.

- Porque le has dicho a Maria que no recuerdas nada?

- Verás, Lucy, te contaré como fueron las cosas y entonces dame tu opinión.

- Vale.

- Mira, salimos de la discoteca. Íbamos hacia mi coche pero me tropecé y caí al suelo. Iba bastante bebido, pero era bastante consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Yo me quedé en el suelo, riéndome solo. Maria se sentó a mi lado y empezó a besarme. Obviamente, yo no me resistí. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa. – todo iba de fábula, pero hubo un momento en que vi algo raro. Vi un destello rojo en sus ojos. Al principio creí que me lo habría imaginado pero, disimuladamente volví a mirarle a los ojos.

Milo se quedó callada y yo esperé ansiosa a que Milo continuara hablando, aunque ya veía por donde iba la cosa.

- Entonces me di cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones mías. Sus ojos eran de color rojo, un rojo brillante. Al verlos me asusté. Maria me miró con una sonrisa muy extraña. Daba miedo. Me cogió del brazo y fue besándome hasta que, de repente, me mordió. Fue horrible. Sentí como me ardía la cabeza, todo el cuerpo.

Yo me quedé paralizada. No me lo podía creer.

- Que opinas, Lucy?

No podía ni hablar. Ahora encajaban algunas cosas, pero aun así…

- Pero Maria… tiene los ojos azules, y no tiene malos pensamientos. – dije apenas susurrando, sin mencionar la pregunta mas evidente. Como había podido resistir el olor a sangre dentro del coche? Tendría que preguntárselo a Carlisle lo antes posible. Carlisle. Había estado muy extraño en presencia de Maria. Se habría dado cuenta él de lo que es? Seguramente si.

- Lucy, Carlisle me salvó.

- Lo se.

- Sabes como?

- Puedo imaginarlo.

- A si? Bueno, la cuestión es que le debo la vida. Y no se como agradecéroslo.

- No cuentes nada de lo sucedido en ésta habitación y estaremos en paz.

- No pensaba contar nada al respecto.

- Cuéntale lo que me acabas de contar a Carlisle.

- De que serviría?

- De mucho. Quieres ser agradecido? Cuéntaselo. Él sabrá que hacer al respecto.

- Vale, lo haré. Puedes llevarte a Maria para que se lo pueda contar ahora?

- Claro, me la llevaré a comer.

- Quieres decir que come comida? – me preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Ella no se, pero yo si. – le dije sonriendo.

Cogí el teléfono móvil y busqué el número de Carlisle en la agenda.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – me preguntó Carlisle directamente al contestar.

- No. Tranquilo. Es que Milo quiere hablar contigo. Ahora. – dije enfatizando la última palabra.

- Voy. Estoy cerca de la habitación.

Ambos colgamos. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y saqué la cabeza lo justo para mirar si Maria se encontraba por los alrededores. De repente apareció por el pasillo con algo en las manos.

- Sigue despierto? – preguntó Maria, respirando con dificultad.

Vaya pedazo de actriz. No se le pasaba ningún detalle por alto, lo que todavía aún daba más miedo. Nos había engañado bien. Yo, viviendo siempre con vampiros, no me di cuenta de nada. Debía seguir disimulando, por muy difícil que me resultara.

- Si, aun está despierto. Que llevas ahí?

- Chocolatinas, a Milo le encantan.

Ambos reímos, Maria con más facilidad que yo. Maria entró primera en la habitación, besó a Milo y dejó todas las chocolatinas sobre el regazo de Milo.

Vaya! Es que te has llevado todo lo de la tienda? – preguntó a la vez que iba comiendo todo lo que pillaba.

Toc toc.

- Se puede? – preguntó una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Si, adelante. – contestó Maria, tapando con las sabanas todas las chucherías y chocolatinas que había traído.

Carlisle entró en la habitación, pero no venia solo, venia acompañado de Emmet.

- Deberíais salir un momento. Tengo que hacer unas pruebas a Milo.

Maria me miró y ambas salimos de la habitación sin decir nada. Emmet nos siguió de cerca.

- Lucy, debes volver a casa. Papá está preocupado. Te marchaste sin decir nada. – dijo Emmet, poniéndose ante mi.

No sabía como responder a las palabras de Emmet. Es que se le había ido la olla? O tal vez fuera una estrategia. Debía estar hablándome de mi abuelo. Lo cierto es que me marché tarde y sin decir nada a nadie. Decidí seguirle la corriente a Emmet y ver a donde llegaba el asunto.

- Pero debo llevar a Maria a casa.

- Ya la llevaré yo.

- Perdona. – interrumpió Maria. – pero yo no te conozco de nada y no me voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. – dijo mirando a Emmet como si lo hubiera visto antes y no supiera donde. Podría ser…

- Entonces te llevará Lucy, pero yo también iré.

Maria volvió a mirarme. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Milo y llamó.

- Pasa.

Maria entró en la habitación y volvió a salir al instante.

- Le he dicho a Milo que me marcho. Me llamará en cuanto sepan los resultados de las pruebas.

Salimos del edificio, Maria iba a mi lado.

- Este tío es tu hermano? – me preguntó susurrando.

- Si.

- No os parecéis.

-Ya.

- Me refiero a que tu eres muy agradable y simpática, y él es un poco borde.

- Es que esta noche le tocaba el coche.

- Ah! Ya veo.

- Pero ignóralo, es lo que hago yo siempre.

Maria rió y miró a Emmet de arriba a bajo.

- Que haces? Te recuerdo que tienes novio?

- Que pasa! Solo miraba!

Pronto llegamos al coche y Emmet se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Maria y yo nos sentábamos en el asiento de atrás.

Una vez el coche estuvo en marcha, Maria se volvió hacia mí.

- Todavía no se como agradecértelo.

- No debes agradecerme nada.

- Claro que si. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

- Maria, con que Milo se recupere, yo estoy más que satisfecha.

- Gracias.

Sin yo esperármelo, Maria se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. En ese momento vi a Emmet, que nos observaba por el retrovisor.

- Donde te llevamos? – preguntó Emmet, sin poder disimular el tono hostil de su voz.

- Al hotel Alaska.

- No vives en casa de Milo?

- No, mejor no, al menos por el momento. Por respeto para con sus padres.

- Claro.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegamos al hotel.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. – dijo Maria bajando del coche. – ya nos veremos.

- Claro, ya nos llamaremos. Avísame si hay alguna novedad respecto a Milo.

- Vale, adiós.

Maria entró rápidamente en el hotel y Emmet arrancó de nuevo el coche. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Cansada, fui yo quien rompió el silencio.

- No vas a decir nada?

- Has tenido mucha suerte.

- Ya lo se.

- Como no has podido verlo?

- No lo se. – me tumbé en el asiento trasero, encogida y mis lágrimas cayeron por mi mejilla. No había pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida.


	7. Capitulo 7

Noté como el coche se detuvo de repente. Se abrió la puerta y noté como Emmet me sujetaba y me sacaba del coche en brazos. Me llevaba a casa. Abrió la puerta, subió las escaleras y entró en mi dormitorio. Me dejó con suavidad sobre mi cama y se sentó a mi lado.

Yo estaba tumbada, encogida, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, dando la espalda a Emmet.

- Lucy, tranquilízate. Todo se solucionará.

No le respondí. No me salían las palabras. Noté la mano de Emmet sobre mi hombro. Levanté mi mano y la puse sobre la suya. Él la cogió y la estrechó con fuerza.

- Acabaremos con ella. Estarás a salvo. Todos lo estaréis.

- Me ha costado mucho hablar con ella y fingir, sabiendo quien es y todo lo que ha hecho.

- Lo has hecho muy bien y has reaccionado con rapidez.

- No. He tardado. Tendría que haberlo visto en el momento que la conocí.

- Lucy, tranquila. Ahora duerme un poco. Hablaré con Carlisle. Luego vendré a verte, vale? – me dijo tiernamente al oído y me dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Me quedé dormida a los pocos segundos.

Me despertó la luz de la mañana, por lo que no dormí muchas horas.

Me incorporé y vi a Renesmee. Estaba sentada en un butacón que tengo en mi cuarto, que por cierto, me regaló ella. Estaba dormida.

Me levanté sonriendo y me abalancé sobre ella para poder abrazarla.

- Ey! Que pasa?

- Que contenta estoy de verte!! – dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Emmet me llamó y me dijo que viniera. Como estás.

- Un poco mejor, aunque asustada. Ha ocurrido algo.

Le contén todo lo sucedido aquella noche, desde que Maria me llamó hasta que Emmet me trajo de vuelta a casa.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, mirándonos. Renesmee fue la primera en hablar.

- No entiendo como Alice no lo vio venir. Como es posible?

- Tal vez sepa del don de Alice y haya hecho algo para evitar ser detectada. Además, yo tampoco pude sentir nada.

- No lo se, Lucy.

Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

- Debo contarte algo. Últimamente he estado un poco alterada y bastante borde, sobre todo con Jacob. Anoche vino a verme y estuvimos hablando un buen rato.

- Y…

Renesmee se levantó, quitándome de encima suyo y me miró, sonriente.

- Jacob y yo nos vamos a casar!!

- Eso es estupendo!! – grité abrazándola de nuevo.

- Si, y además, vamos a tener un bebé.

- Nessie, eso es genial. Por fin buenas noticias.

- Si, estoy súper feliz. También estoy muy asustada, pero con Jacob a mi lado…

- Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. Por cierto, me acompañas a ver a Emmet?

- Claro, vamos.

Nos fuimos juntas hacia la mansión de los Cullen. Antes de llamar al timbre la puerta se abrió. Era Alice.

- Entrad. – dijo con voz seria. Nunca le había oído usar ese tono de voz.

Entramos en la casa y allí estaban todos, incluidos mi madre y Seth.

- Sentaos, por favor.

Carlisle ya había vuelto del hospital. Y no había venido solo.

Milo estaba sentado al lado de Jasper, con el que estaba hablando. En cuanto nos vio entrar, se levantó de su sitio y nos sonrió.

- Sentaros chicas, tu también Milo. – nos fijo Carlisle, levantándose y dirigiéndose a todos. – bueno, ya conocéis todos a Milo. Ha tenido la gran suerte de salir ileso del ataque de Maria. Milo quiere ayudarnos a acabar con ella. Yo he intentado persuadirle, pero no ha querido escucharme. Debemos hacer un plan. Hemos de tener en cuenta que Maria es muy inteligente y tiene muchos años de experiencia en este mundo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a Jasper y a mi abuelo Lucas. Los dos la conocían muy bien. Había pasado muchos años junto a ella.

Milo se levantó, nos miró y comenzó a hablar.

- Como ya sabéis, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para acabar con Maria. Yo ya conocía un poco el mundo de los vampiros. La verdad es que me dedico a cazarlos.

Todos nos miramos y luego lo miramos a él. Milo continuó hablando.

- Tengo que decir que siempre tuve la esperanza de que hubiera algún vampiro que no se hubiera corrompido. Por eso los observaba durante un tiempo y cuando estaban preparados para atacar a alguien, entonces atacaba yo. Pero con Maria… no se como no lo vi venir.

- Yo tampoco lo vi venir – de repente Alice se levantó – vi que vendría por navidades.

- Tía Alice. Tal vez su plan inicial fuera venir por navidades, pero cambió de opinión. – dijo Renesmee, que estaba al lado de sus padres.

- Lo que ha hecho es jugar conmigo.

- Ha jugado con todos. – dije rompiendo mi silencio. – yo he estado muy cerca de ella y no sentí nada. Incluso hizo su papel delante de Emmet.

- Tranquila Lucy, no te mortifiques. A mi me ha tenido engañado durante cuatro meses. Lo que no llego a comprender es, porque ahora? – preguntó Milo pensativo.

- Creo que deberíais saber algo. – dije, dando un paso adelante, situándome ante todos. – hace doce años, cuando llegué a Alaska con mi madre y mi abuela, después de todo lo sucedido en Dublín, bueno, pues cuando llegamos… - empecé a temblar de los nervios y del miedo que me causaba saber que por mi culpa había sucedido esto. Cogí aire y continué ablando, sin mirar a nadie en particular. – abuelo, recuerdas que me viste junto a la ventana?

- Si. Me dijiste que habías visto un búho – dijo recordando los detalles de aquella noche.

- pues no fue eso lo que vi.

Todos se me quedaron mirando. Levanté la vista y vi que Jacob había llegado. Estaba junto a Renesmee, miré a Edward, que me dedicó un leve gesto de ánimo para que continuara con mi historia.

- Vi a alguien. Estaba escondido tras unos árboles. No le vi la cara pero pude ver un destello rojo. Unos ojos llenos de odio y rencor. Daban miedo.

- Viste quien era? Te vio a ti? –me dijo mi madre, que se había levantado y se había acercado a mi para abrazarme.

- Si que me vio. Estuvo un rato mirándome y yo a ella. En ese momento sentí un cúmulo de sentimientos. Odio, resentimiento. Creí que iba a tacarnos o a hacernos algo, pero pasaron los días y no pasó nada. Y ahora ha vuelto, pero para que? – dije a la vez que por mi cara caían lágrimas de impotencia. Siempre supe que podría volver, pero estar viviéndolo… era tan doloroso… - tal vez si lo hubiera contado antes…

- No hubiéramos podido hacer nada. – dijo Jasper y mi abuelo asintió.

- Que debemos hacer? Maria no tardará en averiguar quien soy, si es que no lo sabe ya. – dijo Carlisle. – mordió a Milo y yo le salvé. Habrá atado cabos.

- Bueno, lo importante es que la hemos pillado. – dijo Emmet levantándose y acercándose hacia donde se encontraban Jasper y mi abuelo. – ahora debemos planear el ataque.

Ambos asintieron y los tres se marcharon en silencio hacia el jardín.

Milo me miró y se acercó hacia mí.

- Lucy, me llevas a casa?

Sorprendida, miré a mi madre. Esta asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Renesmee, vienes tu también? – preguntó Milo, acercándose hacia ella.

- No debería…

- Ves. Es el momento de estar con los amigos. – dijo Jacob a Renesmee. Ésta le dio un beso y vino hacia mi, junto a Milo.

- Vamos. – dije dirigiéndome hacia el coche de Renesmee.

- Hoy conduces tu – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Vale, esperadme, voy a buscar mi coche. – dije corriendo hacia mi casa.


	8. Capitulo 8

En menos de cinco minutos estuve en mi casa. Entré a buscar las llaves del coche y fui hacia éste. Me dirigí hacia la casa de los Cullen y allí me estaban esperando. Una vez dentro del coche Milo, que se sentó en el asiento trasero, comenzó a hablar.

- Gracias por llevarme.

- Porque nos lo has pedido a nosotras? El acompañarte, me refiero.

- Virgil me había hablado mucho de vosotras. Sois amigas de verdad. En los buenos y, sobretodo, en los malos momentos.

- Como llegaste a mi casa? – preguntó Renesmee.

- Cuando estuve del todo recuperado, Carlisle me pidió que fuera a su casa para contarles a su familia lo sucedido. Entonces es cuando empecé a pensar que había algo más. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta, por las cosas que decían, de que estaba rodeado de vampiros. Pero ninguno fue a por mí así que creí haber encontrado el eslabón perdido. Vampiros que no atacan a las personas. Cuando Jasper me estaba contando todo lo que sabía de Maria, llegasteis vosotras.

- Como llegaste a ser caza vampiros?- pregunté yo intrigada por esa parte de su vida.

- Cuando tenía 16 años y volvía un día a casa, oí unos gritos en un callejón. Curioso, me acerqué y vi como un chico estaba inclinado sobre una chica, que estaba en el suelo. Me fui acercando y pude ver mejor la situación. El chico me oyó llegar, se volvió hacia mí y vi que tenía la boca llena de sangre. Se levantó y trepó una pared de por lo menos tres metros. Me acerqué a la chica y vi que tenía la marca de unos dientes en su cuello. Tarde me di cuenta de que se trataba de mi vecina. Solo tenía 10 años. Desde ese día me prometí a mi mismo que no permitiría que eso volviera a suceder.

Renesmee y yo no dijimos nada. No podía imaginar como lo tenía que haber pasado.

Ring, ring!

- Es mi móvil. Renesmee, puedes contestar? – le dije sacando como pude el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Claro, dame. – cogió el teléfono y descolgó. – diga? Ah! Hola Virgil. No, soy Renesmee. No, no puede contestar, está conduciendo. Ah! Vale, como quieras. – Renesmee puso el manos libres.

- Hola!

- Hola! – respondimos los tres a la vez.

- Milo, te voy a matar! – gritó Virgil, de repente.

- Pero que he hecho?

- Que es lo que no has hecho, querrás decir. No he dormido en toda la noche. Donde te habías metido? Son las 12 de la mañana y todavía no sabía nada de ti. Podrías haber llamado!

- Tranquilo Virgil. Ahora vamos hacia casa. Te lo cuento todo en cuanto llegue.

- Lucy?

-Si?

- Nada, da igual. Luego hablamos.

- Claro.

Virgil colgó, realmente parecía preocupado.

Durante el resto del trayecto estuvimos en silencio. Cuando estábamos llegando a la casa de Virgil, Milo formuló una pregunta que no nos habíamos hecho hasta ahora, al menos yo no.

- Porque te llamó Maria? Me refiero a que porque te llamó anoche.

- Para que te llevara al hospital.

- Pero para que?

- Para que te transformaras en el hospital y mordieras a todo el que se te pusiera por delante. – Dijo Renesmee de repente – debe de querer crear otro ejército.

Milo y yo la miramos. Como no habíamos pensado en ello? Tenía mucho sentido.

- Cuando Emmet te llevó a casa y me llamó, me contó un poco lo sucedido. Me puse a pensar en los posibles motivos de Maria. Y cuando te despertaste y me contaste los detalles… todo tuvo sentido.

- Porque no dijiste nada? – le pregunté ofendida.

- Se lo comenté a tío Jasper y a Lucas. Ellos son quienes más la conocen.

- Pero no contaba con que Carlisle estuviera allí. – dijo Milo pasando su mano por la gélida herida que marcaba su brazo.

- Eso debe de haberla enfurecido. – dije horrorizada al pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer. – ya hemos llegado.

Los tres bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. No nos dio apenas tiempo de llamar al timbre. Virgil abrió la puerta y de repente se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

- Que ocurre? Virgil, estás bien?- le pregunté todavía abrazándole y acariciando sus suaves y negros cabellos.

Se separó de mí lo suficiente para ver que estaba llorando. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior de la casa. Milo y Renesmee nos siguieron extrañados por el comportamiento de Virgil. Nos sentamos todos en el largo sofá de la sala de estar.

- Tengo que contaros algo. Después de llamaros he recibido una llamada.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Milo, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, al igual que Renesmee y yo.

- Russel ha tenido un accidente ésta mañana.

- Que? Está bien? – pregunté con la esperanza de que no le hubiera sucedido nada a Russel.

Virgil no respondió, simplemente negó levemente con la cabeza.

- No puede ser. Como ha sucedido? – preguntó Renesmee. Una lágrima cayó por su blanca mejilla.

- Russ iba de camino a casa de Laura. Iba a buscarla para ir a pasar en día en la ciudad. Laura me llamó preocupada, pero no podía irme, os estaba esperando. Volvió a llamarme pasados apenas cinco minutos. Había ido hacia casa de Russel pero por el camino se encontró el coche de Russ empotrado contra un árbol. Había dos ambulancias y la policía. Al parecer un animal se cruzó en su camino. Quiso esquivarlo, pero…

A Virgil se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar hablando. Estaba demasiado afectado. Yo le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Renesmee estaba llorando y Milo pegó un puñetazo a la mesita de café que teníamos delante nuestro. El cristal se resquebrajó pero no llegó a romperse.

De repente un móvil comenzó a sonar. Era el móvil de Renesmee. Se levantó y lo cogió.

- Papa?

- Si, soy yo.

- Un momento que pongo el manos libres.

Renesmee puso el móvil con el manos libres y lo dejó sobre el inestable cristal de la mesita.

- Papá, recibiste mi mensaje?

- Si. Que ocurre?

- Nuestro amigo Russel ha muerto. Un animal se cruzó en su camino y, al querer esquivarlo, chocó contra un árbol.

- Lo siento mucho chicos.

- Papá, crees que podría ser el mismo animal que rondaba anoche por los alrededores de la discoteca?

- Puede ser. En todo caso, lo investigaremos. Ir con cuidado.

Renesmee colgó y todos nos quedamos mirándola.

De repente Virgil se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Cuando volvió traía consigo un cuchillo.

Milo se acercó a él pero Virgil le esquivó.

- Que vas a hacer con ese cuchillo? – preguntó Milo persiguiendo a su hermano.

Virgil no contestó. Se acercó y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

- Quiero mostraros algo. Siéntate Milo. – dijo al ver a su hermano de pie, a su lado, con la mirada fija en el cuchillo.

Sin decir nada más, Virgil pasó el cuchillo por su brazo, haciendo un profundo corte. Los tres nos quedamos mirándolo paralizados, pero de repente sucedió algo muy extraño. La herida dejó de sangrar y empezó a cerrarse. A los pocos segundos ya no quedaba marca alguna.

- Que ha pasado? – dijo Milo, tocando donde Virgil había tenido la herida hacía apenas unos segundos.

- Es algo que puedo hacer, y no solo funciona conmigo. Virgil me miró.

- No, Virgil. – dije sin estar muy segura de cómo reaccionaria mi cuerpo ante una herida.

- No confías en mi?

- Claro que si, pero esto es demasiado.

No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero estiré el brazo, cogí el cuchillo y me hice un corte en la palma de la mano, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no oler la sangre. Vi como Renesmee hacía lo mismo.

La herida escocía mucho y sangraba bastante. Virgil puso su mano sobre la mía y noté la calidez del contacto de su mano con la mía. Noté una sensación difícil de describir. Cada vez notaba menos dolor hasta que ya no sentí nada.

Virgil levantó su mano y vi que en la palma de mi mano ya no había ningún corte ni ninguna marca.

Miré a Virgil y le sonreí.

- Desde cuando puedes hacer esto? – pregunté acariciando su brazo.

- Lo he hecho siempre. Milo, que piensas? – preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión de su hermano.

- Que tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

- Te lo digo ahora. Sois los únicos que lo sabéis.

- Virgil, yo también tengo que contarte algo. – dijo Milo y seguidamente le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin mencionar a Carlisle, tal y como había prometido.

- Me estás diciendo que los vampiros existen? – preguntó Virgil un poco confuso.

Los tres asentimos enérgicamente.

- Vosotras dos sabíais esto?

Renesmee y yo asentimos de nuevo.

- Pero…

- Hay vampiros buenos. Se oyen muchas historias sobre ellos. Solo comen animales. – dijo Renesmee como si la cosa no fuera con nosotras.

- Ah si? De verdad?

Milo asintió.

- Un día de estos e contaré una historia. – dijo Milo. Supuse que se refería a su etapa como caza vampiros.


	9. Capitulo 9

Ring, Ring.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Quien podía ser? Habría pasado algo?

- Diga? Ah! Hola doctor Cullen. Perdona, quería decir Carlisle. Vale.

Carlisle me pidió que pusiera el manos libres, quería hablarnos a todos. Así lo hice.

- Hola chicos, soy Carlisle. Milo, como te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor, gracias. Ya apenas noto nada. Solo noto la herida un poco fría.

- Tranquilo, eso es normal. Chicos, siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a vuestro amigo. Renesmee, tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas.

- Doctor Cullen, señor, soy Virgil Jonson, el hermano de Milo.

- Hola Virgil.

- Milo me ha contado lo sucedido con Maria. Con lo de las sospechas de Renesmee quería decir que fue ella quien causó el accidente? Maria mató a Russ?

- Eso es lo que creemos.

- Yo la mato! – gritó de repente Virgil. Se levantó y salió a toda velocidad de la casa.

- Traedlo aquí. Si Maria se encuentra con él puede ser peligroso – dijo Carlisle con voz preocupada antes de colgar.

Yo salí corriendo tras él, con el móvil de la mano.

- Virgil, vuelve! Puede ser peligroso! – grité corriendo tras Virgil.

- Lucy, no me sigas. Voy a ir a por ella!

Seguí corriendo hasta ponerme delante de él y le barré el paso. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, intentando que no diera un paso más.

- Virgil, no vayas. Puedes morir!

- No me importa.

Todo mi mundo cayó a mis pies. Me desplomé y caí de rodillas al suelo. Un fuerte dolor me impedía respirar. Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado por una mano invisible.

- Lucy, que te pasa?

Intenté hablar, pero no me salía la voz. El simple hecho de hacer el intento me causaba más dolor.

- Lucy! Por favor! Ayudadme! Milo, Renesmee!

- Apenas podía oír la voz de Virgil. Parecía tan lejana…

- Lucy, respira por favor.

Noté como alguien me cogía en brazos. Sentí un cálido abrazo. Algo me mojaba la cara. Cerré los ojos para poder coger fuerzas. Poco a poco pude oír mejor lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Pude notar un leve movimiento, como si estuviéramos en un coche. Pude abrir los ojos y vi a Virgil, me tenía abrazada contra su pecho. A penas pude oír lo que decía.

- Lucy, te pondrás bien.

Solo con oír su voz el dolor se iba apagando. Levanté la vista y miré a Virgil a la cara. Tenía los ojos muy rojos. Parecía que hubiera estado llorando. Por mi? Eso me reconfortó, por muy egoísta que pudiera parecer.

Cada vez podía respirar un poco mejor, pero todavía no podía hablar, no tenía fuerzas.

El coche se detuvo de repente. Oí como las puertas delanteras se abrieron, pero nadie abrió las traseras. Nos quedamos solos Virgil y yo. Podía como susurraba mi nombre sin cesar.

De repente, la puerta que tenía a mi lado se abrió y alguien entró en el coche, sentándose a mi lado. Noté sus frías manos sobre mi piel. Noté como los brazos de Virgil me abandonaban.

Quise resistirme, abrazarme a él, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Miré hacia mi lado y vi a Carlisle. Habíamos vuelto a casa?

- Lucy, como te encuentras? Puedes hablar? – me preguntó enfocándome con una pequeña linterna hacía los ojos.

- Si - dije con dificultad – estoy bien – cerré los ojos de nuevo. Me encontraba mejor pero continuaba estando cansada. Oí a Carlisle hablar con Virgil, que había cogido mi mano y la estrechaba con suavidad entre las suyas.

- Lucy ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad. Ha pasado algo que haya podido ponerla nerviosa?

- No. No se. Yo me marché de casa y Lucy me siguió – dijo con voz nerviosa.

Virgil permaneció unos segundo en silencio. Pareció llegar a una conclusión.

- Le dije que iba a buscar a Maria.

- Solo eso? Es extraño. – dijo Carlisle pensativo.

- Bueno, me dijo que no fuera. Que podría morir. Entonces yo le dije que eso no me importaba.

- Ya entiendo. Lucy te quiere demasiado. Últimamente ha estado muy nerviosa, debido a lo sucedido últimamente, y tus palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso.

- No lo entiendo…

- Lucy sabe lo peligroso que es todo éste asunto y no quiere que sufras ningún daño.

- Yo tampoco quiero que le suceda nada malo. Me moriría. Daría mi vida por ella.

- Lo se. Venga, vámonos a dentro. Creo que Lucy ya se encuentra mejor. Ya respira con más tranquilidad. – dijo Carlisle abriendo la puerta del coche y saliendo al exterior.

- Lucy, despierta. – dijo Virgil, dándome un cálido beso en la frente.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me incorporé, sentándome pegada a Virgil. Me volví y vi que Virgil estaba mirándome fijamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así, vale? – dijo abrazándome de nuevo – casi me muero al verte así.

- Dijiste que no te importaba – le dije sollozando – dijiste que…

- Lucy, lo siento. Estaba cabreado, fue algo impulsivo.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

- No volveré a separarme de ti. – dijo Virgil mirándome a la cara y me dio la noticia que yo ya conocía. – después de dos años sabáticos, voy a volver a estudiar. Me han aceptado en la universidad de Florida.

- A mi también me han aceptado en Florida.

Virgil me abrazó de nuevo y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Toc, toc.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

- Vengo a buscar a la enferma! – dijo a gritos una voz detrás de mi.

Sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, unas manos me cogieron por la cintura y me sacaron del coche.

- Vamos. Los enfermos deben estar en la cama. – dijo Emmet llevándome sobre su hombro.

Intenté deshacerme de él, pataleando en el aire y dándole con los puños en la espalda, pero fue inútil.

De repente noté el suelo bajo mis pies. Me había dejado en el suelo, pero aun me sujetaba. Me miró fija y seriamente, escrutando mi rostro.

- Yo no te veo enferma. Bueno, tal vez tengas un poco de mala cara, pero eso ya es algo normal.

- Emmet! Ya estoy bien. No ha sido nada y ahora déjame ir.

- No se no se.

- Emmet!

- Bueno, te dejo. Pero te estaré vigilando – dijo con una sonrisa – cuando menos te lo esperes!

Emmet se marchó lentamente hacia la casa. Me di la vuelta y vi a Virgil partiéndose de la risa.

- No tiene gracia – dije enfadada.

- Ya veo que no te aburres nunca.

- Porque no has hecho nada? – pregunté indignada pero feliz de ver sonreír de nuevo a Virgil.

- Pero tu le has mirado bien? Ese tío es enorme! Me hubiera hecho papilla de un solo manotazo.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un breve pero intenso beso. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, donde supuse, todos nos estarían esperando. Y no me equivocaba.

Cuando entramos en la casa todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se giraron a mirarnos.

Todos se quedaron quietos como estatuas, salvo tres personas que se acercaron a nosotros. Mi madre, mi abuela y mi abuelo.

- Virgil, te presento a parte de mi familia. Clara, Johana y Lucas.

Los tres estrecharon sus manos con la de Virgil. Mientras los cuatro estaban hablando, levanté la mirada en busca de Seth, y en cuanto lo vi fui a por él. Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé hacia donde estaba Virgil.

- Virgil, te presento a Seth. Es el novio de Clara. También forma parte de la familia, aunque él no lo crea.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos mientras se presentaban. Seth me miró y me sonrió.

- Atención todos – dijo Emmet, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – ese de ahí es Virgil. Es el hermano de Milo.

Todos saludaron a Virgil y éste levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

- Virgil también es el novio de la pequeña Lucy.

- Emmet! – grité, ruborizándome.

- Acaso es mentira?

Oí como todos reían por lo bajo. Miré a Virgil, también se había puesto rojo pero parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

Acto seguido, Carlisle nos dirigió a todos hacia el jardín trasero de la casa. Por fin hacía un poco de calor. Carlisle dio un paso adelante, con Esme a su lado, poniéndose ante todos. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Esme quien habló.


	10. Capitulo 10

- Hoy estamos aquí reunidos por diversas razones. Comenzaremos con las malas noticias. Como todos sabemos, Maria ha vuelto. Ya ha mordido a una persona que, por suerte, se ha salvado. Por desgracia ha matado a un muchacho. Lamentamos mucho su fallecimiento. Intentaremos que sea el último. Más tarde Emmet, Jasper y Lucas nos contaran en plan para poder acabar con ella.

- Vayamos ahora con las buenas noticias. – dijo Carlisle con voz animada.

- Bueno, como ya sabéis, hace tiempo que Clara y yo intentamos tener un bebé – dijo Seth, que se había situado delante de todos, cogiendo la mano de mi madre – pues al fin lo hemos conseguido.

Me quedé paralizada. Aunque tenía mis sospechas me quedé sorprendida. Me puse de puntillas y miré a mi madre. Estaba radiante de felicidad. En ese momento me di cuenta de que se le notaba la barriguita. Avancé como pude hacia ellos.

- Felicidades! – dije abrazándoles a los dos. – es genial!

- Bueno, bueno, relajaos. Éstas no son las únicas buenas noticias. – dijo Emmet levantando la voz se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora iba con una camisa negra y… _dios mío, es eso un alzacuellos? – _me he hecho sacerdote por Internet!

Vi como Rosalie le daba un manotazo en el brazo.

- Tranquila, pequeña. No he tenido que hacer boto de castidad – dijo Emmet sonriendo a Rosalie – quería vestirme adecuadamente.

_Para que necesitaba Emmet ser sacerdote?_

Entonces lo comprendí todo. Busqué a Nessie y Jacob, pero no les vi por ninguna parte. Habían desaparecido.

- Señoras y señores! – dijo Alice teatralmente mientras se ponía ante todos. – Atención y mucho silencio.

En ese mismo momento apareció Jacob. Estuvo unos segundos solo, ante Emmet, esperando a Renesmee, que apareció del brazo de su padre. Edward tenía una expresión extraña, parecía feliz cada vez que miraba a Nessie, pero enfadado cuando miraba a Jacob. Parecía estar en un dilema. La felicidad de su hija o el odio vampiro-hombre lobo. Un odio que creo que se había esfumado a lo largo de los años.

- Dios mío! – exclamé.

- Que ocurre?- preguntó Virgil, que me había cogido de la mano.

- Renesmee va a casarse!

- Que?

- Mírala. Está ahí, con Jacob. Es que no has visto de qué va vestido Emmet?

- Vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa.

Emmet se situó delante de los novios y comenzó con la ceremonia, por llamarla de alguna manera. Vi a Bella al lado de su hija. De haber sido posible habría estado llorado, al igual que Esme.

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que había alguien al lado de Jacob, muy por debajo de la altura de su hombro. Parecía Billy en su silla de ruedas.

_Cuando habría llegado?_

- Es ese el padre de Jacob? – me preguntó Virgil en voz baja.

- Si – dije en un susurro apenas audible.

- Y hoy es su cumpleaños, no?

- Si.

- Vaya! Pues si que se habrá llevado una buena sorpresa.

- Ya ves.

- Jacob, ya puedes besar a la novia! – dijo Emmet a gritos.

Jacob y Renesmee se besaron y toda la familia se abalanzó sobre ellos para felicitarlos. Todos menos yo y Virgil. Milo se acercó a nosotros y juntos esperamos a que Renesmee y Jacob estuvieran libres.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse, Emmet habló de nuevo.

- La parejita tiene algo que comunicarnos.

- Si, bueno, Renesmee y yo también vamos a ser padres. – dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Toda la familia volvió a felicitarles. Bella parecía sorprendida mientras que Edward parecía debatirse entre dos sentimientos. Seguro que ya había visto en la mente de su hija que creía estar embarazada.

Virgil me cogió con fuerza de la mano y tiró de mí hacia donde se encontraba Renesmee. En cuanto me vio, vino a abrazarme.

- Siento no habértelo dicho. Ha sido todo muy repentino.

- Tranquila. No te negaré que me has dejado flipada con lo de la boda sorpresa pero si tu eres feliz, yo también.

- Soy muy feliz – dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome de nuevo.

- Entonces problema resuelto.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y retrocedí unos pasos. Virgil se acercó y abrazó a Renesmee y estrechó la mano de Jacob y Billy, que permanecía a su lado, tenso. Milo hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno, bueno, relajaos. Ya lo celebraremos todo en cuanto solucionemos el asunto que nos ocupa en estos momentos: Acabar con Maria – dijo mi abuelo, levantando innecesariamente la voy, ya que todos los presentes lo podíamos oír perfectamente.

Todos nos volvimos hacia él, escuchando atentamente.

- Creemos que Maria no está sola. Puede que quiera volver a crear un ejército de neófitos. No sabemos porque ha elegido éste momento, aunque nos hacemos una idea. Para hacernos daño ataca a nuestros seres queridos para que ellos nos ataquen. Así no somos capaces de defendernos.

Miré a Virgil mientras mi abuelo seguía hablando. No parecía sorprendido por lo que oía. Parecía como si siempre hubiera tratado con vampiros. Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba rodeado por unos cuantos?

- Rosalie y Jacob observarán a Maria. Emmet irá a verla al hotel, seguirá fingiendo que es el hermano de Lucy, como ya hizo en el hospital e intentará atraerla hacia nosotros.

- Y por que no voy yo? – pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo. _Acaso no era yo la que había pasado más tiempo junto a ella?_

- Lucy, tu deberías quedarte con Renesmee. – dijo mi abuelo, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Pero…

- Lucy, ayuda a Renesmee. Te necesita en estos momentos. – me dijo Virgil al oído con tono suplicante.

- Vale.

- Bueno, de momento actuaremos así. Lucy cuidará de Clara y Renesmee, junto a Johana, ya que Johana conoce el tema.

- Y nosotros que haremos? – Preguntó Milo – también podemos ayudar. Yo se de que va el tema y Virgil también podría ayudarnos.

- Como – preguntó Jasper con manifiesta curiosidad.

- Bueno… yo…- Virgil pareció ponerse nervioso.

- Adelante, puedes contarlo – le dije intentando darle ánimos.

- Bueno, pues yo puedo sanar heridas.

- Como? – repitió Jasper.

Virgil miró a su alrededor buscando algo afilado, supuse.

- Toma esto – dijo Edward, dándole un pequeño cuchillo a Virgil. Sin duda había leído su mente y había visto sus intenciones.

Virgil levantó el brazo y se hizo un corte. Yo le cogí el cuchillo de la mano y, sin pensar, le imité.

- Pero que haces? – gritó mi madre, asustada.

- Tranquila, ya lo verás.

Virgil puso cara de concentración mientras su herida se curaba. Cuando ésta se hubo cerrado puso su mano sobre el corte de mi brazo y en pocos segundos desapareció.

No me había dado cuenta pero todos nos estaban mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. La sangre! No había pensado en ello. Por suerte, los vampiros que nos rodeaban habían adquirido tal control, apenas se movieron al oler nuestra sangre.

- Vaya! Esto puede sernos muy útil. – dijo Carlisle, que se había acercado a nosotros y observaba nuestros brazos con sorpresa.

- Solo os ayudaré con una condición. – dijo Virgil seriamente.

- Cual?

- Que me contéis quienes sois. Aunque me hago una idea.

- Pues si eres tan listo, por que no nos lo dices tu? – dijo Emmet poniéndose junto a Virgil. Sin duda lo hacia para intimidarle.

- Creo que sois vampiros.

- Que perspicaz! – exclamo Emmet con sarcasmo – y que te ha llevado a deducir eso?

Virgil se volvió para dar la cara a Emmet, pero su mirada apenas le llegaba por el hombro. Aun así, continuó hablando.

- Yo escucho y relaciono hechos. Tenéis la piel blanca como el mármol. Los ojos de color dorado, que no es un color muy común en los ojos de la gente. Vuestra piel es fría. Llevo años en ésta ciudad y siempre he visto al doctor Cullen con el mismo aspecto. Habláis de vampiros como si fuerais unos expertos. Así es como me he dado cuenta.

Me acerqué a Virgil y le cogí la mano. Él me miró fijamente a los ojos y estrechó mi mano entre la suya.

- Virgil, no te preocupa? – dije pensando que me soltaría y saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

- No. Sois buena gente y os preocupáis por los demás. Eso es lo único que importa. Además, salvasteis a mi hermano. Estoy en deuda con vosotros.

- Eso es lo que quería oír, chaval! – dijo Emmet dando un codazo amistoso a Virgil. Éste se tambaleó un poco. – aunque te has arriesgado mucho sangrando aquí en medio.

- La verdad es que no pensé en ello.

- Bienvenido.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, manos a la obra. – dijo Emmet dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Mierda! – exclamó de repente.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

_Que le pasaba ahora a Emmet?_

Ahora si que estamos jodidos.

- Emmet! – exclamó Esme, riñendo a su hijo por el vocabulario empleado.

- Como no nos hemos dado cuenta antes? Maria me conoce. Hace 12 años, cuando fuimos a buscar a Jasper a Irlanda, no encontramos con ella. Yo estaba allí.

- Como no nos dimos cuenta antes? – dijo Jasper con semblante preocupado – ahora si que la hemos fastidiado bien.

- Tranquilizaros. Aunque Maria se haya dado cuenta, no está todo perdido. Yo iré al hotel. Me haré el amnésico. Solo espero que no me haya relacionado con Emmet – dijo Milo. Ya se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta.

- Yo te acompañaré. A mí si que no me conoce. – dijo Seth avanzando un paso. Mi madre le cogió del brazo con expresión asustada. – Tranquila. No pasará nada. Volveremos pronto.

- Ve con cuidado, vale? – dijo mi madre dándole un abrazo.

- Siempre. Por ti. – dijo seth besando a mi madre y marchándose junto a Milo, Rosalie y Jacob hacia el exterior.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno, espero que os vaya gustando la historia.**

**Solo quería deciros que he escrito sobre como se conocen Clara (la madre de Lucy) y Seth. Para las que queráis saberlo y que algunos detalles queden más claros, podéis leerla. El título es Clara Whitlock- Clearwater. **

**Espero que os guste!!**

**Si hay cualquier duda o comentario, ya sabéis que hacer.**

**Hasta pronto!!**


	11. Capitulo 11

Milo y Seth se marcharon juntos en un coche, mientras que Jacob y Rosalie se marcharon en otro, tras despedirse de sus respectivas parejas.

Virgil cogió mi mano y la besó.

- Y que hacemos ahora? – me preguntó Virgil sin saber muy bien cual era su lugar en esa guerra.

- Vamos a mi casa? Quiero presentarte a mi familia como es debido. – dije al ver que mi madre y mis abuelos ya no estaban en la casa de los Cullen.

Nos marchamos hacia casa. Como suponía, mi familia estaba allí, aunque faltaba un miembro, Seth. Entramos y nos acomodamos en unas de las butacas del salón, delante del sofá en el que estaban sentados los tres.

- Virgil. Te presento a mi madre, Clara y éstos son mis abuelos; Lucas y Johana. – dije señalando a cada uno a la vez que les nombraba.

- Vaya! – exclamó Virgil, mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la mano a cada uno.

- Si. No somos una familia corriente. Dijo mi abuela sonriente.

Nos pasamos buena parte de la tarde hablando. Notaba como mi madre estaba un poco ausente, pensando en Seth, obviamente. De repente se levantó.

- Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

- A donde? – pregunté alarmada por la urgencia que detecté en su voz.

- A comprar, que tú y yo no nos alimentamos del aire. – me dijo sonriendo.

Virgil rió y los tres se marcharon, dejándonos a solas a Virgil y a mí.

- Lucy, estoy flipando.

- Por?

- Por todo. Tu abuelo no parece mayor que yo. Y tu madre y tu abuela parecen tus hermanas.

- Sabes lo que significa?

- Vampiros. Pero tu madre…

- Mi madre que?

- Está embarazada, y te tuvo a ti.

- Ah! Mi abuela era humana cuando tuvo a mi madre. Mi madre es solo medio vampiro.

- Por eso se ve tan joven? No envejece?

- Exacto.

- Y tu?

- Yo que?

- Envejecerás?

- Por el momento así lo hago. Creo que el gen vampiro va desapareciendo. Aunque tengo un poco más de velocidad y fuerza que la gente normal.

- Uff, mejor.

- Porque?

- Porque quiero que envejezcamos juntos.

Me ruboricé y bajé la vista. _Que majo._

- Yo también quiero eso – dije en apenas un susurro.

Se hizo el silencio, bastante incómodo por cierto. Levanté la vista y vi a Virgil, mirándome fijamente. Se acercó y me besó. Cogí su mano y tiré de él escaleras arriba y entramos corriendo a mi habitación.

Una vez estuvimos dentro, volvimos a besarnos.

Notaba como sus dedos recorrían mi espalda, levantándome suavemente la camiseta mientras yo hacía lo mismo con la suya. Se separó de mí con rapidez, se quitó la camiseta y terminó de quitarme la mía. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo musculoso que era. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

De repente, y sin esperármelo, pasó su brazo por detrás de mis piernas y me levantó del suelo. Me llevó en brazos hacia la cama y me dejó sobre ésta con delicadeza. Él se tumbó a mi lado.

- Crees que es el mejor momento? – preguntó Virgil mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre mi vientre y mi rostro.

- No lo se. – le dije en un suspiro. – solo se que quiero estar contigo.

- Yo también, pero no se… con todo lo que está sucediendo…

- Ya, te entiendo. No importa. Cuando llegue el momento. – dije dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Entendía perfectamente sus motivos. Hacia tan solo unas horas que su mejor amigo había muerto.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y besé su pecho.

- No me hagas esto. No podré resistirme. – me dijo con su preciosa sonrisa y poniendo sus manos en mi cintura.

- Venga, vamos. – dije mientras me levantaba e iba en busca de mi camiseta, que estaba bajo la ventana. Me agaché a recogerla y, en cuanto me levanté vi algo que me heló la sangre.

En el jardín, delante de mi casa, había una mujer, cuyos rasgos latino podían distinguirse bajo su blanca piel. Estaba mirando fijamente en mi dirección, sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

- Que pasa? – dijo Virgil, poniéndose su camiseta y acercándose a mi. En cuanto llegó a mi lado miró en la misma dirección que yo. Se quedó petrificado.

En ese mismo momento sonó el timbre. No podía moverme. Mis pies no obedecían a mi cabeza.

- Ve a abrir, yo estaré atento. Si hace el más mínimo movimiento, te aviso. – me dijo Virgil sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

- Vale.

Acabé de ponerme la camiseta y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y…

- Hola Lucy.

- Hola Laura. Que haces aquí? Estás bien? – pregunté al ver la mala cara que tenía. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando, como es natural.

- Estoy mejor, gracias.

- Ay! Perdóname – dije aun delante de la puerta y apartándome para abrirle paso – pasa, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Sabes algo más sobre lo sucedido? – le pregunté cogiendo su mano y estrechándola entre las mías.

- Si. Acaban de decirme que Russ fue mordido por un animal.

- Qué?! – pregunté gritando.

- Han encontrado arañazos en el asiento delantero del coche.

No me lo podía creer. _Podría ser cosa de Maria?_

- Laura. Debes marcharte a casa. No es que te esté echando, pero es lo más seguro para ti en éstos momentos.

- Pero… - dijo Laura sin entender nada.

- Pasaré luego por tu casa y te lo contaré todo.

- Vale.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta cuando de repente oí un grito.

- No abráis la puerta!! – gritó Virgil, bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Era demasiado tarde. Laura ya había abierto la puerta, dispuesta a salir cuando de repente vimos quien nos esperaba.

Maria nos miró sonrientes y entró en la casa. Virgil y yo nos quedamos paralizados. Miré a Maria con ira. Sus ojos ya no eran rojos.

Laura nos miró a los tres, confusa. Obviamente, no entendía nuestra reacción.

- Una casa muy bonita – dijo Maria sonriendo de nuevo.

- Es que ocurre algo? – preguntó Laura retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

- Querida Laura, ven. No pasa nada – dijo dulcemente, sentándose en el sofá.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me situé delante de Laura, barrándole el paso.

- No te acerques a ella – dije en voz baja, aunque sabía que Maria me había oído.

Lo que ocurrió en ese momento sucedió muy deprisa. Maria se puso en pie y en menos de un segundo estuvo a mi lado y me lanzó contra la pared. Virgil, que intentó evitar que Maria me atacara, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y fue lanzada contra una ventana. El cristal se rompió y Virgil la atravesó, cayendo al jardín, inconsciente.

Intenté levantarme del suelo, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba herida. Había caído sobre una mesita de madera que decoraba el salón, la cual se había roto bajo mi peso. Tenía clavado un trozo de madera en el costado. Lo cogí y tiré de él, lo cual provocó más dolor y más sangre.

Intenté levantarme de nuevo y vi como Maria tenía sujeta a Laura con las manos a su espalda. Vi el terror grabado en los ojos de Laura, mirándome, segundos antes de que Maria acercara sus labios al cuello de mi amiga y, tras mirarme, la mordió.

El dolor y la escena que tenía ante mi me paralizaron. De repente un gran estruendo azotó el salón de mi casa y vi como la puerta saltaba por los aires. A duras penas pude ver tres borrosas figuras entrar en la casa, cuando mis ojos se cerraron y me desmayé.

Fui notando con alivio que el dolor causado por mis heridas se iba calmando.

_Es que acaso he muerto? Se ha acabado el dolor y el sufrimiento?_

- Lucy?

- Virgil, tranquilo. Lucy está bien. Deberías echarte un rato. Has recibido unos buenos golpes. – dijo una voz conocida. Su tono melódico estaba cubierto por un tono de miedo y preocupación.

- Estoy bien.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero había demasiada luz.

- La luz… - dije en apenas un susurro.

- Lucy? Que dice, cariño? – dijo una voz maternal. Era Esme. Noté su fría mano sobre mi frente.

- Apagad la luz – conseguí decir con un poco más de fuerza.

- Alice, apaga la luz. Ya vemos con la luz del exterior.

- Vale, ya voy.

Cuando Alice apagó la luz pude abrir los ojos. Vi cuatro figuras borrosas que miraban en mi dirección.

- Mamá?

- Lucy, cariño. Tu madre vendrá pronto. – dijo Esme poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

- No logro ver con claridad.

- Tranquila Lucy. El doctor Cullen vendrá enseguida a verte. – dijo la figura que identifiqué como Virgil.

- No hace falta. Me voy encontrando mejor.

- Lucy, soy Alice. Estoy aquí con Jasper. Vamos a llevarte a tu dormitorio para que descanses. Si quieres después puedes llamar a Carlisle.

- Vale.

Ambos me cogieron y me llevaron escaleras arriba. Una vez estuvimos en mi dormitorio, me dejaron sobre la cama suavemente.

Tres de las borrosas figuras se marcharon, no sin antes darme cada uno un beso en la frente.

- Lucy – dijo la persona que quedaba en el dormitorio, tumbándose en la cama a mi lado, abrazándome con sus cálidos brazos.

- Virgil?

- Si. Estás un poco mejor? – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- La ha convertido, verdad? – pregunté abriendo del todo los ojos y viendo la cara afectada de Virgil.

- No lo se. Tu tío Jasper cree que si.

- Que ocurrió cuando llegaron?- Por lo que me han contado, pillaron a Maria mordiendo a Laura y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, se marchó, llevándose a Laura consigo. Salió por la ventana por la que me había lanzado. Así fue como me encontraron.

- Todo esto es culpa mía.

- Como va a ser culpa tuya?

- Cuando vi a Maria por primera vez tuve la impresión de que la conocía de algo. Yo sabía de la existencia de Maria y no pensé en que podían ser la misma persona.

- Lucy, de eso hace ya muchos años. Como ibas a acordarte?

- No lo se – contesté en un susurro, acurrucándome contra su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

- Lucy, todo acabará bien. En el caso de que Laura sea ahora un vampiro, podría vivir con su familia.

- Ya…

- Lucy – dijo Virgil levantando suavemente mi cara y mirándome a los ojos. – te quiero. Hoy he pasado mucho miedo, pensé que te había perdido. Si te pasara algo…

- Acabaremos con ella.

- Eso espero – dijo comenzando a besarme suavemente.


	12. Chapter 12

Virgil se puso lentamente sobre mí. Yo le miré fijamente y acerqué mi cara a la suya para poder besarle de nuevo pasando mis manos por su espalda, levantando su camiseta. Virgil se la quitó rápidamente y volvió a besarme de nuevo. Sus dulces y cálidos labios recorrieron mi cuello mientras nos desprendíamos de las piezas de ropa que llevábamos encima.

Un cúmulo de distintas sensaciones recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sus besos y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo... El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío…esa sensación de que no existía nada más en ese momento que no fuera su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

La felicidad me embargaba.

Me desperté y vi que Virgil estaba a mi lado, mirándome.

- Que pasa? – le pregunté sonriendo y abrazándole.

- Nada, es solo que acabo de descubrir que me encanta mirarte mientras duermes. Estás preciosa. – dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la mirada. – Rectifico, eres preciosa.

- Calla, que me ruborizo. – dije riendo y besando a Virgil.

Estuvimos un buen rato mirándonos sin decir nada. No hacia falta.

De repente oí un ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Alguien había entrado en la casa. Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo.

Virgil y yo nos levantamos corriendo de la cama, en busca de nuestra ropa, que estaba tirada por toda la habitación. Nos vestimos a toda prisa. Miré hacia la puerta y vi como el pomo se movía. Eso significaba que alguien iba a entrar en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió y vi asomarse una cabeza.

- Espero no interrumpir. – dijo una voz melódica. Abrió la puerta del todo y pude comprobar que era Alice.

- Nos has asustado, – dijo Virgil poniéndose los zapatos – al menos a mi.

- Ocurre algo, Alice?

- De momento nada. Quería ver si estabas bien, estábamos preocupados. Tu madre está en mi casa. Jacob y Rosalie ya han vuelto, pero Milo y Seth no.

- Hay alguna noticia de… - no terminé la frase, no me atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

- No. Solo sabemos que ha huido del hotel. Jake y Rose la vieron marcharse, suponemos que fue cuando vino aquí. De Milo y Seth no sabemos nada aun, pero seguro que volverán pronto. Supongo que han visto que Maria se ha marchado y deben de estar inspeccionando en lugar. – Alice hizo una pausa y su expresión se volvió sombría. – Tengo una mala noticia que daros. Vuestro amigo ha desaparecido.

- Que?! – exclamemos Virgil y yo al mismo tiempo, horrorizados.

- Carlisle fue hace unas horas a examinar el cuerpo y se encontró con que había desaparecido.

- Lo tiene ella, verdad? – pregunté sabiendo la respuesta a mi propia pregunta.

- Es lo que creemos. Tal vez Russel no muriera. Bueno, si murió, quiero decir…

- Te entendemos – dijo Virgil mirando por la ventana – tal vez lo haya convertido.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos. No se como no lo vi venir. No acabo de entenderlo.

- Alice, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Conoce tus poderes, seguro que no tomó la decisión hasta el último momento. – dije acercándome a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

- Lucy tiene razón. La culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo la tiene Maria – dijo Virgil acercándose a Alice y pasando su brazo por sus hombros.

- Gracias chicos. – dijo sonriente. – ah! Por cierto, Lucy. Renesmee te espera en su casa.

- Pasa algo?

- No lo se. Me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa. Quería avisarte antes pero no quería molestarte. Quería dejarte dormir. – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo me sonrojé y vi de reojo como Virgil sonreía.

- Y no te ha dicho de que se trata? Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. Me pongo nerviosa.

- Pues ve ya!

Miré a Virgil y éste me sonrió.

- Ve a verla. Yo aprovecharé para ir a ver a hablar con el doctor Cullen i esperaré a ver si vuelve Milo.

- Vale – dije dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla y otro a Virgil, y me marché corriendo.

POV VIRGIL

- De veras crees que Maria ha convertido a Russel? Para comenzar a crear su ejército? – pregunté con dolor. Recordar lo que había sucedido podía con todas mis fuerzas.

- Creo que, tal y como dijo Lucas, Maria está transformando a personas cercanas a nosotros, para que no nos atrevamos a atacarlos.

- Podemos conseguir que sean como tu familia? – pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

- esperemos que no hayan probado la sangre humana aun, sino puede ser muy difícil, pero no imposible. Aunque debemos ser optimistas. Jasper lo consiguió.

- El que?

- No juzgues a Jasper. Verás, él fue transformado por Maria y estuvo muchos años luchando a su lado.

- Me quieres decir que se ha tirado un montón de años alimentándose de humanos?

- Si. Pero decidió dejar esa vida atrás.

- La verdad es que eso es de admirar. Debe de ser muy difícil dejarlo.

- Así es. Bueno, me marcho.

- Que debo hacer yo? – pregunté sin saber que lugar me tocaba ocupar en esa lucha.

- Haz lo que le has dicho a Lucy. Carlisle te informará de lo que ha visto en el depósito de cadáveres y seguro que Milo vuelve pronto.

- Si. Haré eso.

Alice abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Lucy y nos marchamos juntos hacia la mansión de los Cullen.

POV LUCY

- Renesmee!! – grité llamando a la puerta por enésima vez.

Renesmee no contestaba.

Seguí llamando, preocupándome cada vez más. Ésta vez la puerta se abrió. Era Jacob. Realmente había vuelto.

- Hola, Jacob. No está Renesmee en casa?

- Si, pasa. Está en el dormitorio.

Entré en la casa un poco asustada. La cara de Jacob reflejaba una mezcla de cansancio, miedo y preocupación.

- Ocurre algo? – pregunté yendo hacia la escalera pero vi que Jacob se desviaba e iba hacia el cuarto de invitados. Yo le seguí sin decir nada.

Entramos en el dormitorio y vi a Renesmee tumbada en la cama, con una enorme barriga. Parecía estar agotada.

Jacob se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama.

- Hola Lucy, pasa. – me dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- Como te encuentras? – pregunté asustada.

- La verdad es que no muy bien.

- Parece que estés casi de cinco meses.

- Casi. Estoy de dos y medio, aunque parece que va el doble de deprisa.

- Te han visto ya tus padres?

- No. Y no les digas nada. No quiero que se preocupen.

- Tienen razones para preocuparse. En apenas unas horas te ha salido esa enorme barriga. Creo que deberías hablar con Bella. Ella pasó por lo mismo.

- No, Lucy. Esto es mucho peor. No tuvimos en cuenta mi parte de hombre-lobo. – dijo Jacob cada vez más preocupado.

- Mierda, mamá! – grité alarmada, buscando el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros. Marqué el número a toda prisa.

- Diga?

- Mamá?

- Que pasa Lucy?

- Nada. Solo quería saber como estás.

- Preocupada por ti.

- Yo estoy bien. – dije sorprendida. _Como que está preocupada por mi?_

- En serio?

- Si, si. No ha pasado nada. – _así que se refería a lo de Maria y su ataque en nuestra casa. Ya lo sabía todo el mundo._

- Pues tranquila, yo también estoy bien.

- Donde estás?

- En casa de Esme.

_Es cierto. Alice me lo había dicho._

- Como está el bebé?

- Lucy, apenas estoy de tres meses. Todo va bien.

- Vale. Más tarde iré a verte.

- Vale.

- Te quiero. – dije antes de colgar. Me di la vuelta, mirando de nuevo a Nessie y Jacob.

- Como está Clara? – me preguntó Jacob, levantándose e indicándome que me sentara en el lugar que había ocupado hasta ahora.

- Dice que bien.

- Vas a marcharte? – me preguntó Renesmee con ojos tristes.

- No. Me quedo aquí contigo. – dije a la vez que me sentaba.

- Voy a buscar a Carlisle. Debo de informarle de lo ocurrió esta tarde.

- Vale.

- Adiós.

Jacob salió lentamente de la habitación y salió de la casa arrastrando los pies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS VAYA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**

**SE QUE CASI NUNCA RESPONDO A LOS REVEWAS, COMO ME GUSTARÍA HACER.**

**DESDE AQUÍ AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAIS ALGUNO. Y A LAS QUE NO, Y TAMBIÉN LEÉIS LA HISTORIA, PUES TAMBIEN OS AGRADEZCO QUE ME SIGAIS.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock Clearwater.**_** Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	13. Capitulo 13

- Jacob se echa la culpa – dijo Nessie mirándome.

- Porque?

- Cree que el hecho de que sea un hombre lobo ha causado que mi embarazo sea peligroso.

- Se nota que lo está pasando mal.

- Primero mi madre y ahora yo. – dijo en un susurro, como si hablara para ella misma.

- Tu madre salió bien de ello.

- A mi madre la tuvieron que convertir porque terminó con la mayoría de los huesos rotos, incluida la columna. – Renesmee puso su mano sobre la mía y varias imágenes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Pude ver lo sucedido durante el parto de Bella. Me quedé horrorizada. No sabía lo que había llegado a sufrir Bella. Ahora comprendía mejor por lo que pasó mi abuela al tener a mi madre.

- No lo sabía. – dije susurrando.

- Yo si. Y aún así me arriesgué.

- Todo saldrá bien, Nessie.

- No te crees eso ni tu, Lucy – me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero debemos creer en ello. Todavía pienso que deberías decírselo a tus padres. Tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte de alguna manera.

- No!

- Bueno, vale. No voy a insistir más. Por cierto, que es lo que querías enseñarme? – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

- Jacob ha comprado una casita cerca de aquí, para los tres. Quería enseñártela pero ahora no puedo levantarme.

- Estoy segura de que es preciosa y que os va a ir muy bien. Seréis muy felices los tres juntos.

- Y tu que? No tienes nada que contarme? – me preguntó Renesmee, sonriendo más ampliamente.

- No se a que te refieres. – pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

- Ya sabes a que me refiero. Que es lo que pasó hace unas horas? Entre tu y Virgil.

- Pues… Virgil y yo… bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra…

- Lo sabía! Y que tal fue?

- Perfecto. No podría haber ido mejor.

Me acerqué a Renesmee, me arrodillé en el suelo y la abracé. Renesmee me dio un beso en la frente. Me levanté y volví a sentarme en la silla.

- Todavía no comprendo como ha podido suceder. En apenas un solo día…

- Lo se. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea. Solo se que esto va a poder conmigo, puedo sentirlo, pero intentaré llegar hasta el final.

- Renesmee, no digas eso. Todo saldrá bien – dije mientras ponía su mano sobre su abultada barriga y una lágrima recorría mi mejilla. – todo saldrá bien.

- Lucy, no se que va a pasar, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, y que eres la mejor persona que he conocido y la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca.

- Por favor, no me hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí. No vas a morir, de acuerdo? Me oyes?

- Vale. – me dijo con voz cansada y cerró los ojos. - Solo quería que lo supieras.

- Yo también te quiero. Duerme un rato no deberías malgastar energias.

- Vale.

Estuve un buen rato mirando a Renesmee hasta que comprobé que se había dormido. Fui hacia el salón, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Jacob.

- Lucy, le ha ocurrido algo a Renesmee? – dijo Jacob nervioso y preocupado.

- No, tranquilo. Renesmee está descansando. Solo quería comentarte que voy a llamar a Edward. Él y Bella deben saber lo que le sucede a Nessie.

- No hace falta, ahora voy a ir hacia allí con ellos. Yo también pensé que debían saberlo.

- Bien, hasta ahora.

Colgué, guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo y volví a la habitación. Renesmee seguía dormida. Me tumbé a su lado, y puse mi mano sobre su tripa, como si así pudiera protegerla de lo que llevaba dentro. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y acabé durmiéndome junto a mi amiga.

POV LUCAS

Jacob llegó muy nervioso a la mansión de los Cullen. Vi como hablaba con rapidez con Bella y Edward y la cara de preocupación de éstos dos al oír sus palabras.

Me acerqué a ellos sin pensármelo dos veces con intención de interrumpirles.

- Jacob. Sabes donde está Lucy? – pregunté cuando estaban a punto de marcharse.

- Está en casa con Renesmee. Nosotros vamos ahora hacia allí. Acompáñanos si quieres.

- Vale.

Accedí a ir con ellos, a pesar de saber que algo grabe estaba ocurriendo.

Nadie dijo nada durante el corto trayecto hacia la casa de Edward. En cuanto llegamos a la casa, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia un dormitorio que había en la planta baja.

Los cuatro nos quedamos parados en la puerta del dormitorio. Renesmee y Lucy estaba dormidas. Renesmee parecía realmente enferma y agotada. No pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia su abultado vientre. En apenas unas horas había crecido bastante.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me acerqué hacia el lado en que estaba tumbada Lucy y la cogí en brazos. Miré a los tres, que miraban con miedo y tristeza a Renesmee. Jacob me sonrió levemente. Necesitaban estar a solas.

En cuanto salí de la casa pude oír el llanto de Jacob. Me sorprendió ver que ese muchacho tan grandote fuera un chico normal que amaba a su recién estrenada esposa.

POV LUCY

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que abandonara mis sueños. Un lugar donde Renesmee estaba a salvo, junto con su bebé y Jacob. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi cama. No recordaba como había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que me dormí junto a Renesmee.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y entré en el antiguo dormitorio de mi madre.

- Perdón – dije a la vez que me tapaba los ojos con la mano. Mi madre continuaba en la cama.

- Tranquila, pasa – dijo Seth. Que se estaba levantando del suelo y yendo hacia la cama a sentarse junto a la cama.

_Éste debía ser el ruido que me ha despertado._

Me acerqué a ellos y vi a mi madre acariciando su vientre. Puse cara de miedo. Podría sucederle algo parecido a lo que le había sucedido a Renesmee?

- Que te ocurre? – preguntó mi madre mientras su sonrisa le desaparecía de la cara y aparecía la máscara de la desesperación.

- Nada. Es solo que veo mucha tripa.

- Tampoco tanta. Tengo la medida normal. Cuando estuve embarazada de ti tuve mucho más.

- Ah!

Vi como Seth se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la camiseta.

- Voy a buscar algo para desayunar. Queréis que os traiga algo? – preguntó de camino a la puerta.

- Yo no quiero nada, gracias. – dije tumbándome en la cama, al lado de mi madre.

- Yo si. Estoy hambrienta. – dijo mi madre sonriendo a Seth. Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

- Que te preocupa? – me preguntó mi madre, volviéndose lentamente hacia mi.

- Creo que Renesmee podría morir. Su embarazo se ha complicado. Está de dos mese y medio y parece que esté de más de cinco. Está pasándolo muy mal. – dije comenzando a llorar de nuevo. No podía evitarlo. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para intentarlo.

- Seguro que sale bien de ésta.

- Pero como?! Tú no la has visto.

- Si Bella y tu abuela salieron de ésta… - mi madre no terminó la frase, entendió el significado de sus propias palabras.

- Mamá, ellas fueron convertidas en vampiros. De no haber sido así, hubieran muerto. Renesmee… no se. Solo espero que ese niño salga pronto y Renesmee se recupere. Si le pasara alguna cosa…

- No le sucederá nada. Tendrá a su bebé, los dos se recuperarán y los tres serán muy felices.

- Si. Eso espero.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	14. Capitulo 14

POV SETH

Decidí ir hacia la casa de Edward en busca de Jacob. Algo importante había sucedido y debía hablarlo con él. Una vez estuve ante la puerta pude oír unos gritos procedentes del interior. Parecía la voz de Edward.

- Como has permitido que esto le suceda a mi hija?! Es que no pensaste en las consecuencias?! – dijo gritando a todo pulmón.

- No, no pensé en nada – dijo Jacob en un susurro.

- Ya veo que no!

Llamé a la puerta insistentemente, intentando que se calmaran un poco debido a mi interrupción. Así fue. Fue Bella quien abrió la puerta después de Edward bajara la voz.

- Hola Seth.

- Hola Bella. Se que interrumpo pero es muy importante que hable con Jacob.

- Como comprenderás, éste no es el mejor momento.

- Creo que es el momento idóneo. – Dije con voz cortante – se que algo ocurre y creo que deberíais calmaros un poco.

- No sabe nada, Bella. – Dijo la voz de Edward – pasa Seth.

Bella abrió la puerta del todo y me dejó pasar. Avancé en dirección a donde sonaba la voz de Edward, que ahora hablaba tranquilamente con Jacob. Entré en el dormitorio y vi el motivo de la discusión entre mis dos amigos. Renesmee estaba tumbada en la cama, parecía esta exhausta y su abultada barriga parecía estar moviéndose.

No pude evitar cambiar la expresión de mi rostro. El miedo se apoderó de mí. Miré a Edward y Jacob. Sus rostros reflejaban miedo y preocupación. Bella se acercó a su hija y se sentó a su lado.

- Lamento haberos molestado pero… Lucy no me dijo nada… - dije sin saber muy bien que decir. Apenas me salían las palabras.

- Tranquilo, Seth, no pasa nada. Ocurre algo? – dijo Edward leyendo mi preocupación.

- Si, la verdad. Estoy preocupado. Pero no pasa nada, ya hablaremos de ello más tarde – dije quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Ha habido algún indicio? Has notado algo? – dijo Edward, que había leído en mi mente el motivo de mi preocupación.

- Si. He notado algo parecido a lo que sentí el primer día.

- De que estáis hablando? – preguntó Jacob, mirándonos fijamente a los dos.

Respiré hondo y cogí aire para hablar. El simple hecho de pensar en ello, me ponía nervioso, y me daba miedo al mismo tiempo.

- Jacob, estoy preocupado porque hace estoy notando lo mismo que sentí la primera ver que me convertí en licántropo.

- Que?! – exclamaron Bella y Jacob al mismo tiempo, alarmados.

- No se. Parece que ha llegado el momento. Supongo que todo esto es a causa de la llegada de Maria y de los vampiros que está creando.

- Y que vas a hacer? – preguntó Bella.

- No lo se. Creo que debería hablarlo con Clara, ya que esto también va a afectarle a ella, pero ahora está con Lucy y creo que debería dejarlas un rato a solas, hablando.

Edward hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, parecido a una negación. Se levantó, cogió la mano de Bella y se acercaron a mí.

- Seth, quieres que te acompañemos a casa? Queremos visitar a Clara. Creo que Lucy debería ir a ver a Carlisle para que la examine, después de lo que le sucedió ayer.

- Tienes razón. Deberíamos hacer eso. – me volví y miré a Jacob a los ojos. – Jacob, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Renesmee.

Salimos rápidamente de la casa y nos dirigimos a paso humano hacia la casa de Clara, dejando atrás a un agotado Jacob y a una Renesmee hecha polvo. _Espero que salga bien de ésta. Por su bien, y por el bien de su familia._

POV VIRGIL

Estuve un buen rato en la casa de los Cullen, esperando a que Milo y Seth llegaran. Para pasar el rato estuve hablando con Jasper, que me estuvo contando como fueron sus años junto a Maria. Vi a Lucas, el abuelo de Lucy, marcharse junto al novio de Renesmee y los padres de ésta. Parecían realmente preocupados por algo que no alcancé a oír. Jasper se levantó y se fue junto a Alice, que había bajado, desde el piso de arriba, a buscarlo.

Apenas media hora más tarde, Milo llegó a la casa, solo.

- Milo! Como ha ido? – pregunté abrazando a mi hermano.

- Maria ya se había marchado del hotel cuando lleguemos. Hemos registrado su habitación en la que había estado. No hemos encontrado nada.

- Donde está Seth?

- Se ha marchado a ver a su esposa.

- Ah!

- Como te encuentras? Tienes mala cara. – dijo Milo, examinándome de arriba a bajo.

- Será mejor que te sientes. – dije sentándome en el sofá. Milo se sentó a mi lado, asustándose por momentos. – Milo, Maria fue a casa de Lucy y nos atacó. Lucy y yo estamos bien, pero... bueno, Laura fue a ver a Lucy y Maria la cogió, la mordió y se la llevó.

- Que?! Como?! Mierda! – dijo Milo, levantándose del sofá. – todo esto es culpa mía!

- De eso nada! – dije levantándome y poniéndome a su lado.

- Yo la traje aquí. Me engañó!

- Milo, ya está bien! – Dije a la vez que aferraba sus muñecas con mis manos – maría habría venido igualmente. Se la tiene jurada a la familia de Lucy desde hace muchos años. Ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos es que no vuelva a hacer daño a nadie.

- Vale, tienes razón. – dijo Milo, serenándose un poco.

- Vayamos a ver a Lucy. Fue a ver a Renesmee y me gustaría preguntarle como está.

- Ya, ya. No me pongas excusas. Quieres ir a verla y ya está. Que? Ya habéis hecho algo? – dijo Milo sonriendo. – ya sabes a que me refiero.

- Milo, no voy a hablar de ello, y menos contigo.

- Lo has hecho.

- Milo, la amo. Y eso es lo único que importa, vale? – dije irritado – tío, eres más marujo…

- Solo quería saber de la vida de mi hermanito – dijo con un falso tono dolido.

- Mi vida sentimental es perfecta. _Y mi vida sexual también, aunque de eso no te vas a enterar. _Ahora encarguémonos de solucionar el problema – dije refiriéndome a Maria.

- Si. Por cierto, Lucy se encuentra bien? Me refiero a lo del ataque.

- Si. Está mucho mejor.

- Suerte que estás aquí.

- Si. – dije sin entusiasmo, mientras salíamos de la casa e íbamos hacia la casa de Lucy.

POV LUCY

Me desperté al lado de mi madre, que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Me levanté, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Abrí el armario en busca de algo cómodo, cuando de repente vi mi reflejo en el espejo y casi me dio algo. Tenía un aspecto horrible, a pesar de haber dormido bastante tenía ojeras y mi pelo estaba lleno de enredos. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y del ataque de Maria, estaba medio bien, pero tenía una pinta que asustaba.

Me quité la ropa, la dejé sobre la cama y me fui directa a la ducha. El agua fría recorría mi cuerpo mientras me iba relajando. Estuve unos diez minutos bajo el agua, hasta que oí como alguien abría la puerta principal. Salí corriendo de la ducha y me vestí a toda prisa con un chándal negro con rayas fucsia que me había comprado Alice hacia unos meses, por mi cumpleaños. Me sequé un poco el pelo con una toalla y bajé, sin molestarme en ponerme las deportivas, a ver quien había entrado en la casa.

- Hola, Lucy, te hemos despertado? – dijo Bella, mirándome con ojos tristes, aunque intentaba sonreír.

Recorrí la distancia que había entre las dos y me lancé a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Cuanto lo siento – dije a Bella en un susurro – seguro que todo sale bien.

- Eso espero.

- Edward. – dije mientras le abrazaba a él.

- Gracias Lucy.

- No sabes lo felices que somos al saber que Renesmee tiene una amiga como tu – dijo Bella con gran esfuerzo, debido a la emoción.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Seth, que se había mantenido al margen, se acercó a mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Está tu madre despierta? – me preguntó, todavía sujetándome contra su cuerpo. Realmente estaba preocupado.

- Hace poco más de diez minutos la dejé durmiendo en vuestro dormitorio, aunque estoy segura de que no le importará que la despertéis. Seguro que desea veros.

- Bien. Vas a ir a ver a Carlisle? – dijo Seth, recordándome que aun no había ido a verle, después de sufrir el ataque por parte de Maria.

- Si, voy a ir ahora mismo – dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de salida. En cuanto la abrí me detuve en seco. Acababa de darme cuenta de que me faltaba algo.

- Ocurre algo, Lucy? – preguntó Seth preocupado ante mi reacción.

- Voy descalza. – dije dándome la vuelta y sonriendo. – no me dio tiempo a calzarme, bajé en cuanto os oí llegar.

- Anda, ve.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, me calcé unas deportivas negras y fucsias, a juego con el chándal, y bajé de nuevo al piso de abajo., los tres todavía seguían allí.

- Alice estará feliz de saber que al fin has decidido ponerte su regalo – dijo Edward con una media sonrisa.

- Ya... bueno… puedo ir luego a ver a Renesmee?

- Si, ella estará contenta de verte de nuevo.

- Genial, hasta luego!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	15. Capitulo 15

Salí de la casa, dejando atrás a Bella y Edward, con una gran tristeza en el rostro, y a Seth, que parecía preocupado por algo, y me dirigí con calma hacia la casa de los Cullen. Mientras recogía mi pelo en una coleta alta vi dos figuras que venían en mi dirección. En cuanto avancé unos pocos pasos vi que se trataba de Milo y Virgil. Corrí hacia ellos y me lancé al cuello de Milo, haciendo que éste se tambaleara, y le abracé con fuerza. Pronto me di cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Virgil, aunque le ignoré.

- Como estás? Seth no me contó nada de lo sucedido. Averiguasteis algo? – pregunté a Milo a toda prisa, que también parecía sorprendido por mi reacción, pero miraba a Virgil divertido.

- Pues se nos escapó. Entramos en su habitación y no encontramos nada. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado por allí. Y tu como estás? Virgil me ha contado lo del ataque de Maria.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- Ejem! Estoy aquí, chicos. – dijo Virgil moviendo las manos de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza.

- Ya lo se. – dije con una sonrisa. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé suave, pero apasionadamente, durante lo que parecieron varios minutos. Separé mis labios de los suyos para poder ver la expresión de su rostro. Parecía estar flipando. – Que ocurre? – pregunté al ver su expresión, estaba sorprendido, al igual que Milo. Me sonrojé al pensar que tal vez me había pasado, que había ido demasiado deprisa, aunque después de lo que había sucedido…

- Nada, nada. Es solo que me has sorprendido.

- Pues no deberías, porque pienso hacerlo en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

- Eso me parece perfecto – dijo acercándose a mi y besándome como le había besado yo antes.

- Disculpad, pero porque no os vais a un hotel? No hace falta que yo esté presente viendo esto. – dijo Milo, alejándose unos pasos y tapándose la cara, aunque pude ver que se estaba riendo.

Yo me puse a reír al ver como Virgil se lanzaba sobre su hermano y fingían pelearse.

- Venga chicos. Levantaos o me marcho yo sola.

- A donde ibas? – preguntó Milo, tirando de la pierna de Virgil, mientras que éste daba patadas en el aire con la pierna que tenía libre, mientras su hermano lo llevaba arrastras.

- Iba a ver a Carlisle. Y vosotros?

- Íbamos a buscarte.

- Ah! Queréis acompañarme? Después iré a ver a Renesmee, que seguro que estará encantada de veros. Bueno, eso si no estáis demasiado ocupados jugando.

- No, vamos contigo. – dijeron los dos a la vez, levantándose del suelo.

Milo se nos adelantó y fue caminado delante de nosotros echándonos una ojeada de vez en cuando, y regañándonos en cuanto nos veía, a Virgil y a mi, cogidos de la mano o besándonos. Hasta que Virgil se cansó de tanto cachondeo y corrió hacia Milo y se lanzó sobre su espalda. Milo comenzó a correr con Virgil a cuestas cuando, de pronto, y sin haberme dado cuenta, llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Vi a Jacob en la puerta. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Parecía que hubiera estado llorando. Los chicos también le vieron, dejaron de hacer el tonto y los tres nos acercamos a él.

- Que ocurre? Va todo bien? – pregunté acercándome más a Jacob hasta ponerme frente a él.

- Renesmee se ha puesto peor y he venido corriendo a ver a Carlisle.

- Entremos a buscarle.

Aparté suavemente a Jacob y fui a pulsar el timbre pero la puerta se abrió y vi a Carlisle, y vi que en su mano derecha llevaba un maletín.

- Os he oído hablar y he ido a buscar mis cosas – dijo levantando la mano en la que llevaba el maletín. Salió de la casa con rapidez y los cuatro caminamos detrás de él. – Milo, puedes ir a buscar a los padres de Renesmee? Me llamaron hace cinco minutos y me dijeron que estaban en casa de Lucy, con Clara y Seth.

- Voy! – dijo saliendo corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

- Jacob, creo que deberías…

- Carlisle – le interrumpió Jacob, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y deteniéndole para poder mirarle a la cara. – No hace falta que intentes distraerme. Me quedaré en la puerta de la casa.

- Vale.

Volvimos a caminar a toda prisa. Ya estábamos llegando.

- Yo si que voy a entrar – dije avanzando a toda prisa y poniéndome ante todos.

- No. Tú te quedarás con Jacob. Será Virgil quien entrará conmigo.

- Por supuesto. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano – dijo Virgil. Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando de espaldas, mirando a la cara a Virgil, que parecía orgulloso de que Carlisle contara con él para poder ayudar en algo.

Entendí enseguida el porqué. Pude leerlo en Carlisle. Como no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me di la vuelta de nuevo y vi que ya estábamos entrando en el jardín de los Cullen-Swan. Carlisle y Virgil entraron en la casa, mientras que Jacob y yo nos quedamos esperando en el jardín.

Jacob se sentó en el suelo, mientras que yo no podía dejar de andar de un lado para otro del jardín, intentando no pensar en lo que estaría pasando en el interior.

POV VIRGIL

El doctor Cullen entró a toda velocidad en la casa y yo le seguí lo más deprisa que pude. Vi como se dirigía hacia un dormitorio que había en la planta baja de la casa. Entré en el dormitorio y la escena que se desarrollaba allí me dejó helado. Renesmee estaba tumbada en la cama, parecía que estuviera a punto de dar a luz.

- Creo que está a punto de dar a luz. – Dijo el doctor confirmando mis temores, mientras algo que parecía ser agua caía al suelo - y si no es así tendremos que sacarle a la criatura inmediatamente.

- Que debo hacer, doctor Cullen? – pregunté temblando de nervios. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer lo que el doctor esperaba de mí.

- Pon tus manos sobre el vientre de Renesmee. Concéntrate en sanarla. Debo pedirte que te esfuerces al máximo y que, oigas lo que oigas, no pares, vale?

- Hecho.

- Renesmee, cielo, puedes oírme? Soy Carlisle.

- Abuelo? – dijo Renesmee, abriendo con dificultad los ojos. – Ha llegado el momento?

- Si. Has roto aguas y has empezado a sangrar. Voy a sacar al bebé. Debo pedirte que aguantes el dolor y que, cuando te avise, hagas fuerza. Podrás?

- Si.

- De acuerdo.

No podía evitar mirar a Renesmee fijamente. Nessie levantó las piernas con mucha dificultad, con la ayuda del doctor Cullen y éste se puso los guantes. Puse mis manos sobre el vientre de Renesmee y miré de nuevo al doctor, esperando alguna señal.

- Ahora. Poco a poco Virgil, no gastes todas tus energías ahora. En cuanto el niño salga deberás concentrarte al máximo. – me concentré todo lo que pude mientras oía a Renesmee apretar con fuerza.

Nessie no gritaba pero pude ver en su rostro como sufría. No pude evitar echar una ojeada y pude ver como una cabeza comenzaba a asomar. Desvié la vista con rapidez y volví a concentrarme con más fuerza en mi cometido.

- Un poco más, pequeña, ya casi está. – Iba diciendo el doctor Cullen repetidamente – Ya está! – exclamó de repente, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Sacó al bebé, cortó el cordón umbilical y cogió al bebé en brazos, envolviéndolo en una pequeña manta y llevándolo hacia el baño que había al lado del dormitorio.

- Está llorando? – preguntó Renesmee sin apenas voz, mirándome con cara cansada aunque pude ver el asomo de una sonrisa.

- Si, si. Parece que el bebé está bien.

- Bien.

Renesmee cerró los ojos y pareció desmayarse, aunque su respiración era entrecortada y muy suave.

- Nooo!! – oí gritar a mis espaldas. Apenas me moví pero pronto pude ver que se trataba de la madre de Renesmee, Bella.

Ella y Edward se habían acercado y se habían puesto al lado de su hija. No había lágrimas en sus ojos pero no por ello había menos dolor en sus corazones.

- Alejaos de Renesmee – dijo Carlisle con suavidad, saliendo por la puerta del baño que daba al dormitorio – Virgil está intentando sanar sus heridas. Aunque parezca que Renesmee no respira, sí lo hace, aunque muy débilmente. Jacob, ven, por favor. Edward, Bella, vosotros también. – dijo mientras volvía al cuarto de baño.

Hasta que Carlisle no mencionó el nombre de Jacob, no me había percatado de que éste había entrado en la casa, por lo que Lucy también debía de haber entrado. Pude ver como el vientre de Renesmee iba recobrando un poco su color natural. Los moratones iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Cerré los ojos, para concentrarme a tope en sanar completamente las heridas de Renesmee. Debía hacerlo por ella, por su familia y por su bebé.

Noté la presencia de alguien a mi lado, no abrí los ojos pero pude notar el olor del pelo de Lucy. Ese champú con olor a manzanas.

- Parece que ha dejado de sangrar. Y las heridas de su vientre van desapareciendo – dijo Lucy entre susurros, aunque estaba a mi lado no hablaba conmigo.

- Tienes razón. Se está curando – dijo una voz que apenas reconocí. La voz de un hombre. Debía de ser Seth, pero en esos momentos apenas podía oír con claridad lo que ocurría al mí alrededor.

- Como ha podido suceder? En apenas un par de días todo se ha descontrolado – dijo una tercera voz. Creo que podría ser la voz de Clara.

Intenté hacer caso omiso a las voces que se oían a mí alrededor. Me concentré aun más, si eso era posible. De repente noté como la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas. Me estaba mareando.

Intenté mantenerme en pie, pero ya no me quedaban fuerzas y acabé cayendo al suelo, desmayado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jacob, Leah, Sam, Bella, Jasper… )_


	16. Capitulo 16

POV LUCY

Vi como Virgil caía inconsciente al suelo, en el mismo momento en que Renesmee abría los ojos. Corrí hacia Virgil y, entre Seth y yo, lo llevamos al sofá que había en el salón.

- Ves, yo me quedaré con él – dijo Seth, dándome un ligero empujón para que volviera junto a Renesmee.

Me dirigí hacia allí y vi como Carlisle estaba poniendo una bolsa de sangre e intentaba ponerle una aguja en una vena.

- Como está? – le pregunté al abuelo de mi mejor amiga, al ver que ésta se había dormido.

- Bien. Parece que Virgil la ha sanado del todo, al menos las heridas exteriores. Por suerte, la sangre de Jacob y Renesmee es compatible, y hemos querido probar.

- Ya. Por el poder de curación de los lobos, no?

- Si. Como se encuentra Virgil?

- Agotado. Se ha desmayado.

- Voy a ir a verle.

- Está en el salón. Por cierto, y el bebé? Como está?

- Está en el baño. Compruébalo tú misma. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me dirigí, bastante indecisa, hacia el cuarto de baño. En ese momento, Edward y Bella salían de allí, sonriendo.

- Ves – me dijo Edward al ver que me detenía en la puerta, sin atreverme a mirar hacia el interior.

Entré y vi a mi madre y a Jacob, que llevaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Pronto vi que se trataba del bebé.

- Ven, Lucy – me dijo Jacob, sonriendo, radiante de felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía así. – te presento al pequeño Virgil – dijo mientras ponía al bebé en mis brazos.

Yo lo cogí con miedo. Era tan pequeño, y parecía tan delicado…

- Gracias – dije ante el gesto que había tenido Jacob al ponerle a su hijo el nombre de mi Virgil.

- Es lo menos que podemos hacer. A Edward y Bella les ha gustado la idea y estoy seguro de que Renesmee estará de acuerdo. Virgil le ha salvado la vida y se lo debemos. Por cierto, como se encuentra?

- Se ha desmayado. Seth se ha quedado con él y Carlisle ha ido a verle.

- Yo también voy a ir. Debo agradecerle lo que ha hecho.

Jacob salió del cuarto de baño, después de besar a su bebé en la frente, dejándonos a solas a mi madre y a mí, con el pequeño Virgil en brazos.

- Al final todo ha salido bien – dijo mi madre mirando al bebé con ternura y pasando su mano por su abultado vientre.

- Si. Renesmee está bien, el bebé también y… bueno, solo nos falta un pequeño detalle para que la vida sea perfecta.

- Maria.

- Si. – dije con desgana. – como lo llevas? – dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su barriga, refiriéndome a su embarazo.

- Bien. De momento todo va como cualquier embarazo, aunque si que he engordado un poquito.

- Bueno, si todo va bien…

- Lucy, puedes venir? – dijo Edward desde el dormitorio.

Mi madre y yo salimos del baño y nos quedamos en el dormitorio, donde ya se encontraba la familia Cullen al completo. Me di cuenta de que Renesmee ya se había despertado y me miraba con anhelo. Bueno, a la personita que tenía en mis brazos. Me acerqué a ella y le di a su bebé.

- Gracias. Donde está Virgil? – preguntó Renesmee, buscándole con la mirada.

- Estoy aquí – dijo Virgil, avanzando entre los vampiros, y poniéndose a mi lado.

- Virgil, gracias a ti estoy aquí con mi pequeño y mi familia. Que puedo hacer para agradecértelo?

- Nada. Con que seáis felices me basta. No creerás que iba a ver como te marchabas sin siquiera hacer nada para ayudarte?

- Gracias de nuevo. Quieres cogerlo?

- No se. No tengo mucha mano con los niños. – dijo con un sano temor en la mirada.

- Seguro que con éste si. – dijo acercando al pequeño a mi Virgil. – Saluda a Virgil Black – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Virgil puso cara de confusión y se puso blanco en un momento. Parecía que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo.

- Le has puesto mi nombre? – dijo emocionado. Parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Jacob lo hizo, y estamos todos de acuerdo. Es gracias a ti que estamos aquí. Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, bueno. No acaparéis al niño que nosotros también queremos verlo – dijo Emmet poniéndose al lado de Virgil.

Éste le dio al niño y se marchó en dirección a la puerta de salida, mientras todos le iban agradeciendo lo que había hecho. Le seguí, y salimos juntos al exterior. Allí estaban Jacob, Seth y Milo. Se encontraban a unos cien metros de la casa, hablando.

- Hola! – dije en cuanto llegamos a donde estaban ellos. – ocurre algo? Estáis muy serios.

- Estábamos hablando sobre lo que sucedió ayer. Es como si Maria hubiera sabido que íbamos a ir a por ella justo en ese momento. – dijo Jacob. La expresión de su cara había cambiado. Estaba profundamente preocupado.

- Bueno, nos pilló. Supo que Carlisle era un vampiro con solo verlo y, además, éste salvó a Milo. Supondría que alguien iría a buscarla. – dijo Jacob, intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo, pero yo pude sentirlo. – además, reconoció a Emmet al instante, y sabe que es familiar de Jasper, y éste de Lucas. No es tonta.

- Y nosotros tampoco. La pregunta es, podremos contraatacar? Nos atreveremos?. - dijo Seth, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

- Si. – dijo Virgil cogiendo mi mano con fuerza.

- Si – dije yo. Ambos miramos a Milo.

- Si. Lo haremos.

- Bien. Deberíamos planear algo. Debemos encontrarla antes de que ataque a alguien más.

- Mierda! – Exclamó de repente Jacob – está aquí.

Los cuatro miramos en derredor en busca del origen del disgusto de Jacob, mientras que él miraba fijamente en dirección a una pequeña casa que había a unos doscientos metros.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tres figuras aparecieron ante nosotros. Yo me cogí al brazo de Virgil en un acto reflejo, provocando que dos de los recién llegados sonrieran.

- Vaya, vaya. Cuanto amor se respira en el aire, a parte de un apestoso hedor a perro. – dijo Maria haciendo una mueca de asco.

Laura y Russel, que estaban detrás de ella, empezaron a reírse. Iban cogidos de la mano y no dejaban de mirarnos con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

- Que es lo que quieres? – preguntó Seth, a la vez que él y Jacob se ponían ante nosotros.

- Solo quiero formar mi propia familia. – dijo Maria en tono de burla, riendo a carcajadas.

- Maldita imbecil – dije por lo bajo. Vi como Maria ponía mala cara ante mis palabras. Siempre olvidaba lo fino que tienen en oído los vampiros.

- Vigila esa boca, niña estúpida. – dijo Maria con voz cortante.

En ese momento, y sin dejar de mirar a Maria, noté como alguien me empujaba con fuerza hacia atrás, volando por los aires hasta que caí bruscamente al suelo. En cuanto me incorporé vi a Milo y a Virgil a mi lado, también tirados en el suelo.

Miré hacia donde se encontraban Seth y Jacob, aunque solo pude ver dos enormes lobos. Uno de color marrón arena, y otro con el pelaje rojizo. Estaban peleando contra los tres vampiros.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth.**_

_**- El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah )_

_**- La primera noche **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_**- El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper )_

_**- Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah )_


	17. Chapter 17

- De donde han salido ésos dos lobos? – preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

- El de pelaje rojizo es Jacob, pero el otro…

- Jacob?

- Licántropo – dije a modo de explicación. Seguía confusa, pensando en como podía ser eso posible.

Los tres nos levantamos corriendo y, sin decir ni una palabra, fuimos hacia la casa de Renesmee, que estaba a unos cien metros. Distancia suficiente para que los vampiros no pudieran oír lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llamamos intensamente hasta que Edward abrió la puerta con semblante preocupado.

- Cuando? – dijo sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Su familia se congregó en la puerta en apenas unos segundos. – quedaos aquí con Clara y Renesmee, es lo más seguro. – dijo un segundo antes de marcharse con su familia.

- Intenté marcharme tras ellos pero una mano sujetó mi mano con fuerza.

- Lucy, es que quieres que te maten? – dijo la voz de Virgil en mi oído. – yo también quiero ayudar, pero debemos dejar que se ocupen ellos.

- Ya, pero… Seth.. y Jacob… si les muerden, morirán.

- Seguro que no les tocan. – dijo Milo, aguantando la puerta para que pasáramos.

- Ojala. Venga, entremos a ver a Renesmee y a mi tocayo – dijo Virgil con orgullo, cogiendo mi mano y llevándome hacia el interior de la casa.

Entramos en la habitación de invitados y encontramos a Renesmee sentada en una butaca, con el pequeño Virgil en brazos, y a mi madre sentada en la cama.

- Ha ocurrido algo, verdad? – preguntó mi madre, al ver nuestras ropas sucias y la expresión de terror y preocupación de nuestras caras. – Es Maria?

- Si.

- Acabarán con ella.

- Maria no ha venido sola. – dije a la vez que se oyó un fuerte golpe. Parecía que la casa se nos fuera a caer encima.

Las tres gritamos mientras Virgil y Milo se ponían ante nosotras, arrimándonos contra la pared, ya que tanto Renesmee, como mi madre, se habían puesto ya en pie.

Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia la puerta, por donde entró Russel. Estaba sonriendo, mientras enseñaba los colmillos, dispuesto a atacarnos.

En ese momento ocurrió algo realmente extraño. En el preciso instante en que Russel se lanzó a por nosotros, los seis quedamos envueltos por una especie de burbuja, que irradiaba una potente luz blanca. Era como una barrera que provocó que Russel saliera disparado hacia atrás, en el momento en que su cuerpo hizo contacto con la burbuja.

Estaba paralizada por el terror, viendo como Russel seguía intentando, inútilmente, atacarnos. Estuvimos varios minutos así, hasta que repentinamente, un enorme lobo apareció en la casa.

Russel se volvió, siguiendo nuestras miradas y el supuesto olor que desprendían los hombres-lobo, y miró fijamente al lobo color arena que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba enseñándole los dientes, dispuesto a atacarle.

- Pero tu no estabas muerto? – exclamó Russel, olvidándose de nosotros y lanzándose sobre el animal, que esperaba su ataque.

Sentí de nuevo la misma sensación que sentí cuando Jake y Seth nos apartaron de ellos y dos lobos ocuparon su lugar, luchando contra Russ, Laura y Maria. Algo en mi seguía diciéndome que conocía a ese lobo. Si Jacob era el lobo del pelaje rojizo, ese solo podía ser…

- Seth, márchate! – grité sin contenerme ni un segundo.

Seth hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, y continuó atacando al que días atrás había sido uno de mis mejores amigos.

Noté una mano sobre mi hombro. No me hizo falta mirar de quien se trataba, mi madre apretaba con fuerza.

No debería de haber dicho el nombre de Seth, con eso solo había conseguido poner más nerviosa a mi madre. Virgil apretó con fuerza mi mano, mientras no dejaba de mirar la pelea que ahora se desarrollaba en el pasillo.

Un sonido parecido al de una piedra partiéndose inundó la casa. Pude ver al enorme lobo arrastrar algo por el suelo. Milo echó a correr en su dirección, saliendo son problemas de la burbuja y cogió algo blanco del suelo. Supe enseguida de que se trataba.

- Virgil, quédate con ellas. Voy a ayudarlos.

- Lucy…

- Tranquilo. Quédate dentro de la burbuja. Cuídales por mí.

- Vale. Pero ve con cuidado.

Salí corriendo hacia el salón, donde pude ver los restos de Russel tirados por el suelo. Sentí un ligero mareo, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque el lobo, que nos salvó la vida unos minutos antes, se puso a mi lado, parando mi caída.

- Estás bien? – me preguntó Milo, que entraba en la casa de nuevo en busca de lo que quedaba de Russ.

- Si, solo ha sido un mareo. Gracias – dije pasando mi mano por la cabeza del lobo – vamos, debemos hacer una hoguera.

Salimos los tres juntos y fui a preparar el fuego, mientras mi padrastro y mi cuñado lanzaban lo que quedaba de mi amigo a las llamas.

Me quedé al lado de Seth, acariciándole el lomo. De repente vi que los Cullen y el lobo de color rojizo volvían a la casa. No habían echo ningún fuego, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, las chicas habían huido.

Noté algo húmedo entre el pelaje de Seth, seguido de un gemido de dolor. Miré hacia Seth y vi como éste se estaba desmayando.

- Ayudadme! – grité a todo pulmón. – Milo, llama a tu hermano, y a Carlisle también. Seth está herido!

- Voy!

- Seth, despierta por favor. No puedes hacernos esto. Te necesitamos. Tu hijo te necesita. Por favor, despierta. – dije mientras daba golpecitos a Seth, pero éste no se movía aunque pude ver como seguía respirando, aunque muy débilmente.

- Que ha ocurrido? – dijo Carlisle, estando ya a mi lado.

- No se. Russ entró en la casa u estuvo a punto de atacarnos, pero apareció seth y estuvieron luchando un buen rato. Él mató a Russ y sacó sus restos, junto a Milo. Hicimos la hoguera y de repente se desmayó. No se. – dije hablando a toda prisa e intentando explicarle a Carlisle, lo mejor posible, todo lo que había sucedido.

- Tranquila, vuelve a la casa.

- Le he dicho a Milo que avisara a Virgil.

- Bien echo. Vuelve a dentro, cielo.

Me levanté del suelo tras dar un beso a Seth en el hocico y le susurré unas palabras al oído.

- Transfórmate, te curarás pronto.

Entré en la casa y vi a Renesmee, sentada en la cama con el bebé, mi madre estaba sentada a su lado. Las chicas Cullen estaban a su alrededor. En cuanto me vieron entrar, Alice corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Se recuperará, tú tranquila.

- De verás crees eso? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Si.

- Sabe algo mi madre?

- No. No le digamos nada todavía.

- Como es eso posible? Como ha podido convertirse en lobo? Hace casi siete años que volvió a ser humano…

- No lo se. Supongo que al ver el peligro, y que Maria iba creando vampiros nuevos, decidió ayudar. – dijo Alice acariciando mi rostro. – se sentía bastante impotente al no poder luchar…

- Pero ha puesto en peligro su vida.

- Vamos, ven a sentarte. Deja que los chicos se ocupen de ello.

- Vale, la verdad es que necesito sentarme un rato. – dije mientras Alice me llevaba hacia la cama.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*****_** Varias historias de un capítulo. **_**Twiligth.**_

_**- El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah )_

_**- La primera noche **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_**- El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper )_

_**- Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah )_


	18. Capitulo 18

POV VIRGIL

Oí los gritos de Lucy pidiendo ayuda y salí disparado hacia la puerta, donde me encontré con Milo.

- Vamos, Virgil. Ahí fuera te necesitan. – dijo mi hermano, cogiéndome del brazo.

Salí tras él y vi a Lucy y al doctor cullen, agachados al lado del lobo color arena que nos había salvado de Russel. Parecía estar sangrando. Lucy se levantó y, sin verme, se marchó hacia la casa. Yo me agaché y miré la herida del animal.

- Debe transformarse para que podamos hacer algo para ayudarle. – dijo el doctor, examinando la herida.

- Y como lo hacemos?

- No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Debe ser él quien lo haga. Ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa.

Me levanté y, junto al doctor Cullen, llevamos a Seth hacia la mansión, donde ya nos esperaban los chicos de los Cullen.

- Edward, llama a Bella, necesitamos que venga Clara.

Vi de reojo como Edward cogía su teléfono móvil y hablaba rápidamente con quien supuse que era Bella.

Clara está con nauseas, en cuanto se le pasen un poco vendrán.

POV SETH

- Seth, puedes oírme? Soy Carlisle – oí que decían en la lejanía. – debes transformarte para que podamos ver mejor la herida y Virgil pueda curarte.

Miré a Edward, que estaba al lado de Virgil. Los dos me miraban con preocupación. Hice saber a Edward lo que pensaba para que se lo dijera a Carlisle.

- No quiere transformarse. – dijo mientras seguía mirándome a los ojos. – no quiere que venga Clara y le vea así, herido.

- Seth, si no te transformas no podré saber si mis sospechas son ciertas, aunque espero equivocarme.

Miré de reojo a Carlisle y vi que su expresión cambiaba de la preocupación al enfado, mientras miraba a Edward con mala cara.

- De que te ríes, Edward?

- Perdóname Carlisle, es que Seth dice que otra de las razones por las que no quiere transformarse es porque se le ha roto la ropa.

- Ah! Exclamó en doctor con una leve sonrisa. Miré a Virgil y vi como nos miraba a los tres, confuso.

Edward se levantó y se marchó. Unos segundos después apareció con una sábana en las manos.

- Tened – dijo dándole la sabana a Virgil. Éste y Carlisle me cubrieron. – voy a ver si encuentro algo de ropa de su talla.

Edward se marchó escaleras arriba, a paso humano, mientras que una mano se posaba en mi lomo.

- Seth, por favor… - suplicó Carlisle.

En ese momento cerré los ojos y me concentré todo lo que pude en cambiar de forma.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y supe que lo había conseguido por la cara de alivio de Carlisle y la cara de sorpresa de Virgil.

- Gracias – dijo el doctor, haciendo un leve gesto para que me volviera y me pusiera boca abajo.

Noté sus frías manos en mi espalda, examinando la herida y, de repente, calor. – es una herida profunda. Por ti mismo podrías curarte, pero te dolería bastante. Creo que con la ayuda de Virgil se curará en nada.

- Si, creo que puedo con ello. – dijo Virgil. Debía de ser el calor de su mano el que había apaciguado el frío de las manos de Carlisle.

Poco a poco fui notando que el dolor se iba calmando, hasta que ya no sentí nada y me desmayé.

Podía oír a lo lejos las voces de los Cullen. También estaban Bella y Clara. _De donde salió la burbuja blanca que había protegido a las chicas, Virgil y Milo? Debo decírselo a alguien._

Me fui despertando poco a poco, hasta que al fin logré moverme y abrir los ojos. Me incorporé y pude ver que ya no estaba en el salón de la casa, sino en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de Rosa.

A los pies de la cama vi un montoncito de ropa, con una nota en la que ponía mi nombre. Cogí la ropa, toda de color blanco, me vestí lo más deprisa que pude y salí de la habitación con la intención de bajar al salón, pero algo me lo impidió.

- A donde te crees que vas? – dijo Lucy con cara de pocos amigos, barrándome el paso.

- Voy a bajo.

- De eso nada. Debes quedarte en la cama, y descansar.

- Estoy bien. – dije intentando pasar, pero Lucy seguía poniéndose ante mi. Avancé hacia ella, me agaché y la subí a mi hombro.

- Bájame! – gritó dando con los puños en mi espalda, aunque apenas noté cosquillas.

- No te voy a bajar – dije avanzando hacia las escaleras. – tu madre sabe algo?

- Si – dijo Lucy con pesar y la dejé en el suelo para poder mirarla a la cara. – lo siento. E cuanto te vi, luchando contra Russel y se me escapó tu nombre. Creo que mi madre me oyó.

- No pasa nada. – dije abrazándola. Lucy se puso a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza. – pero no puedo negar que ésta situación me preocupa.

- Ya lo se. Creo que la solución será que te encerremos en casa y no dejar que veas a nadie. – dijo en un tono más animado mientras que yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Eso de que Lucy supiera lo que sentía no resultaba tan molesto como creí en un principio, cuando me contó lo de su don.

- Lucy, que pasó hoy en casa de Renesmee?

- Te refieres a lo de la barrera? Pues no lo se, aunque tengo una teoría. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome de nuevo hacia el dormitorio. Allí Lucy se sentó sobre la cama y habló de nuevo – como ya sabes, tengo un don y solo soy la hija de una semi vampiro. Sabes a que me refiero?

- Si. Te refieres a que Virgil, el hijo de Renesmee y Jacob, fue quien creó esa barrera. Pero Lucy, entiende que él no es solo el hijo de una semi vampiro, sino que también es el hijo de un licántropo.

- Con más razón, Seth. La magia de la tribu es un añadido. Creó que creó esa barrera al sentir el peligro, en el instante en que Russel vino a atacarnos.

- Conoce alguien más tu teoría?

- No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero están todos abajo y podemos explicárselo los dos. Aunque con una condición.

- Cual? – pregunté intrigado.

- Que después vayas a descansar.

- Hecho – dije estrechando su mano.

Lucy cogió mi mano de nuevo y dejé que me llevara por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, donde, efectivamente, estaban todos. Clara incluida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__**Twiligth **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño. Twiligth **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna. **__**Twiligth **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. Twiligth **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. Twiligth. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. Twiligth. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	19. Capitulo 19

POV LUCY  
Bajé al salón junto a Seth. Allí nos esperaba todo el mundo.

Mi madre salió corriendo y abrazó a Seth como si hiciera siglos que no le veía. Pude oír como Seth susurraba un "lo siento" al oído de mi madre.

- Que es lo que tenías que contarnos, Lucy? – dijo mi abuelo, acercándose a mi y pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

- Renesmee, o alguien de los que estábamos en su casa, os ha contado lo que ha sucedido ésta tarde? Lo que ocurrió cuando entró russel.

- Si, Milo nos lo contó.

- Pues tengo una teoría al respecto. – dije buscando a mi Virgil con la mirada. Éste vio mi nerviosismo, se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. – Creo que fue el pequeño Virgil quién creó la barrera. Pude sentir su miedo y sus ganas de que no nos sucediera nada. Fue entonces cuando la barrera nos protegió.

- Como es eso posible? – preguntó Ness, acercándose a mi con el pequeño Virgil en brazos.

- Pues al igual que yo tengo un don, Virgil también puede tenerlo.

- Yo también tengo uno, y no soy ni vampiro ni licántropo. – dijo mi Virgil.

- Cierto, pero esto es algo excepcional. – dijo Carlisle, acercándose a su nieta y cogiendo al bebé en brazos. – Eres clavadito a tu padre – dijo entre susurros, mirando al bebé con adoración.

- Carlisle, hagamos una prueba. – dije cogiendo al bebé en brazos y me alejé un poco.

Virgil me siguió y le susurré mi plan al oído. Éste se acercó a emmet y Jasper les contó el plan. Ambos sonrieron al oírlo.

Fui paseando por el piso, llevando a Virgil, acunándolo en mis brazos, cuando de repente Emmet y Jasper se abalanzaron sobre nosotros con un sonoro rugido. En esas, un escudo blanco nos rodeó al bebé y a mi, haciendo que los dos vampiros saltaran por los aires, estampándose contra la cristalera del salón, haciéndola añicos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver lo sucedido, sin reparar en Jasper y Emmet, que estaban en el jardín sacudiéndose los cristales de la ropa.

- Joder! – exclamó Emmet, mientras entraba por donde había estado la ventana, seguido de Jasper, que seguía por lo sucedido – Que ha sido eso?

No pude evitar sonreír.

- Gracias, pequeño. – dijo en un susurro y le di un beso en su suave frente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no parecía un recién nacido. Parecía tener semanas.

Vi de reojo como Jacob se acercaba a mí y le di a su hijo. Me alejé de él y me acerqué a donde estaban mis abuelos, junto a Seth y mi madre. Mientras, los Cullen rodeaban a Jacob y al bebé.

- Como va? – pregunté a mi madre, poniendo mi mano sobre su abultado vientre, que cada día veía más abultado – algún cambio?

- No. Todo va bien. – dijo mi madre, aunque no la creí. Se la veía realmente triste, y eso me partió el corazón.

- Que pasó con María y Laura? – preguntó Milo, llegando a nuestro lado, junto a Virgil y Jacob, que había dejado al pequeño Virgil en brazos de Renesmee y se había alejado del jaleo.

- Logramos herir a la neófita – dijo Jacob, evitando decir el nombre de Laura, creyendo que así no dolería tanto. – pero lograron escapar. Aun no se como, porque éramos unos cuantos luchando.

- Volverán, y ésta vez estaremos preparados. – dijo Lucas, mirando a los presentes. - Como está tu padre, Jacob? Ya se ha marchado?

Si Lucas no hubiera mencionado el asunto, no hubiera reparado en el hecho de que hacía bastante que no veía a Billy.

- Bien. Se marchó hace unas horas. Por suerte fue antes del ataque. Siente mucho no haber podido conocer a su nieto, pero entiendo que es mucho más seguro regresar a casa.

- Si, es lo mejor. – repuso seth. – espero que no le cuente nada a mi madre, ni a Charlie.

- No dirá nada.

Dicho esto, se hizo el silencio. Me quedé mirando a seth y a mi madre. Había cierta distancia entre ellos y pude sentir el dolor que sentía mi madre en esos momentos. Instintivamente llevé mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón y dejé de oír y sentir todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Solo podía sentir el dolor de mi madre, incrementado por el dolor que sentía por parte de Seth.

Se me debió de poner mala cara, porque en cuanto levanté la mirada, vi que todos estaban mirándome con la preocupación grabada en sus rostros.

- Que te ocurre, Lucy? – dijo Virgil, que se había puesto delante de mi y me miraba asustado.

- Nada, estoy bien. – logré decir sin convencer a nadie.

- Perdóname, Lucy – dijo Seth, acercándose a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Tranquilo, solo es culpa mía. No debí querer saber lo que sentíais – dije una vez que fui liberada de los brazos de Seth, bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

- Venga, vamos – dijo Virgil. Rodeó mi cintura, con sus brazos, poniéndose detrás de mi y me llevó hacia la cocina – bebe un poco de agua y siéntate.

Hice caso a Virgil y me senté, con una botella de agua que Virgil había cogido del frigorífico. Cogió una silla y se sentó delante de mí, cogiendo la mano que me quedaba libre, y la besó.

- Que te ha ocurrido antes? Te has puesto más pálida que tus abuelos. Creí que ibas a desmayarte allí mismo.

- Virgil, hay algo de mi que no sabes.

- Eso de que sentiste lo que tu madre y Seth sentían?

- Si.

- Eres empática?

- Si, pero solo siento lo que sienten los demás cuando yo quiero.

- O sea, que puedes desconectarlo? Por decirlo de algún modo.

- Así es. – dije sorprendida al ver que Virgil lo había entendido a la primera.

- Sabes lo que siento ahora? – preguntó llevando mi mano sobre su corazón.

- No. Nunca he querido aprovecharme de mi don. Incluso a veces olvido lo que puedo hacer. Prefiero que la gente me cuente las cosas por ellos mismos.

- Vaya! – exclamó Virgil con un falso tono de disgusto que no llegué a entender, mientras notaba que su corazón iba cada vez más deprisa. – si lo hubieras hecho, habrías sabido que llevo años enamorado de ti.

- Que?! Cuanto, exactamente? – pregunté sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. No podía creérmelo.

- Usa tu poder conmigo.

Intenté leer sus sentimientos y me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa, y Virgil se dio cuenta de ello.

- Yo también. – logré decir en respuesta a lo que Virgil pensó en esos momentos. Le miré a los ojos y vi que ahora era él el sorprendido. – desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí algo por ti. Y cuando empezamos a conocernos mejor…bueno… vi que me había enamorado de ti.

- Creí que te era indiferente. Un amigo más. – dijo casi sin voz.

- Yo creí lo mismo de ti – dije mirándome los pies, avergonzada por estar declarándome a Virgil – me tratabas igual que a Laura y renesmee…

- Ya, pero no siempre fue así. - dijo cogiendo la botella de agua de mi mano. Bebió un largo trago y dejó la botella sobre la mesa. Cogió mi otra mano y habló de nuevo. – a las demás no las abrazaba, ni les daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, vale, si que les daba alguno – dijo al ver mi cara de incredulidad – pero no tantos como a ti.

- Lo se. Pero ansiaba tanto que lo hicieras que… no se… no me percaté de ello.

- Lucy…

- Un momento – dije interrumpiéndole.

Liberé mis manos de las suyas y me quité los zapatos con un rápido movimiento. Los dejé sobre la silla en la que había estado sentada, me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

- Os estáis divirtiendo? – pregunté mirando a Emmet, Milo, Jasper y Lucas, que estaban en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando lo que había estado pasando en la cocina.

Vi como Virgil se levantaba de la silla y devolvía el agua al frigorífico, claramente lo hacía por hacer algo.

- Debería daros vergüenza, será… - interrumpí lo que iba a decir al ver dos personas más tras ellos, que se habían agachado al abrir yo la puerta. Ahora asomaban la cabeza. - … posible. – terminé de decir al ver de quien se trataba. – sois todos unos marujos! – cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Cogí aire y volví a abrir la puerta de nuevo. Salí a toda velocidad, esquivando a los seis, que aun estaban delante de la puerta y dejando atrás a Virgil, que venía siguiéndome.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida y los seis se interpusieron en mi camino, como si fueran una sola persona, excepto Virgil, que cogió mi mano y tiró de mi, pero no me moví del sitio.

- No me esperaba esto de vosotros dos. – dije mirando a Seth y a Carlisle.

- Perdona. Es que estaba preocupado por ti - dijo Seth, que se acercó a mí, con Carlisle a su lado.

- Y cual es su excusa, doctor Cullen? – dije mirando a Carlisle con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vi a los chicos apelotonados en la puerta de la cocina y solo quise saber que pasaba.

- Ya…

- Ten, Lucy. – dijo Virgil, dejando mis deportivas en el suelo.

Me agaché, me puse las zapatillas, cogí la mano de Virgil y tiré de él hacia el sofá, donde estaban sentadas Renesmee y mi madre.

- Lucy, no deberías tomártelo así. Solo se preocupan por ti. – dijo Virgil, acariciando mi mano.

- Ya lo se, pero así aprenderán a no cotillear y a preguntar antes. – dije con una sonrisa. – mira la cara de Edward.

Ambos miramos en dirección a Edward y vimos que éste sonreía con disimulo.

- Parece que se está divirtiendo. – dijo sin comprender del todo. – Ah! Ya lo pillo! Edward lee la mente y sabe que no lo decías en serio.

- En efecto.

- Que mala eres. – dijo sonriendo y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- Solo a veces.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.


	20. Capitulo 20

Vi como los chicos se iban acercando hacia donde estábamos sentados y Emmet se detuvo ante mí.

- Bueno, nos vamos al jardín a practicar para luchar contra Maria en cuanto regrese. – dijo Emmet.

- Y? – pregunté con indiferencia.

- Que si puedes coger a Virgil para que Renesmee pueda venir con nosotros.

- Ah! – _vaya moco_. – Vale – dije levantándome y yendo hacia Renesmee y cogí al pequeño Virgil.

Fui a sentarme donde había estado antes, junto a mi Virgil.

- Lucy…

- Si? – dije sin mirar a Emmet.

- Nada.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – sintiendo que Emmet lamentaba lo sucedido.

- Queréis venir? – dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta del jardín.

Miré a Virgil y éste asintió, levantándose del sofá y tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantar, mientras yo cogía a Virgil con un brazo.

Salimos todos al jardín y Virgil y yo nos sentamos, con el bebé aun en mis brazos, mientras que los demás se preparaban para entrenar. En ese momento me fije en que Virgil no dejaba de bostezar.

- Cuanto hace que no duermes? – pregunté sin siquiera mirarle. Miraba a Milo, que se había acercado a los vampiros y les estaba mostrando algunos movimientos de lucha.

- Bastante, pero es que no me atrevo a dormirme.

- Deberías descansar.

- Más tarde. Puedo? – dijo mirando tiernamente al bebé.

- Claro. – le di al pequeño Virgil y vi como le miraba con adoración.

El pequeño se había ganado nuestros corazones en apenas unas pocas horas.

Volví la vista de nuevo, hacia Milo, que estaba en plena lucha con Jasper. Milo no parecía estar en desventaja. De reojo, pude ver como mi madre salía de la casa y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Va todo bien? – le dije mirándola a los ojos.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada hacia Seth, que en esos momentos luchaba contra Emmet. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos.

- Todo va a ir bien. He hecho un trato con Seth.

- Ah si?! – preguntó mi madre., sorprendida ante mis palabras.

- Si. Vamos a encerrarle en casa y no dejaremos que vea a nadie. – dije toda seria.

Mi madre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Eso ha sido idea tuya?

- Si, y Seth está de acuerdo con que le secuestremos.

- Cuanto te quiero, Lucy. – dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

- Mamá. Deberías hablar con él. Os hará bien a ambos. Mami, recuerda que permitió las transformación para salvarme la vida. A mí y a los chicos. Se lo debemos.

- Tienes razón. En cuanto acaben de entrenar.

Los tres estuvimos mirando a los chicos entrenar. Estaban todos. Los Cullen, Milo, Seth y Jacob. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas peleando sin parar, cambiando de parejas hasta que hubieron luchado todos contra todos.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a dormir. – dijo Carlisle yendo de camino hacia la casa, de la mano de Esme. Todos fuimos tras él. – nosotros haremos guardia, mientras descansáis un rato. Seth, Jacob, os avisaremos si hay alguna cosa.

- Vale – dijeron los interpelados al unísono.

Jacob se dirigió hacia Virgil, cogió a su bebé en brazos y e marchó, junto a Renesmee hacia la casa de los padres de ésta, seguidos por Bella y Edward. Yo fui en busca de Virgil y de Milo. Cogí a cada uno de la mano y tiré de ellos hacia mi casa, seguidos por mis abuelos. Mi madre y Seth se quedaron en la casa de los Cullen.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, llevé a Virgil y Milo hacia el primer piso, dejando a mis abuelos hablando, en el salón. Llevé a Milo a la habitación de invitados y a Virgil a mi dormitorio.

- Donde vas a dormir tu? – dijo en el umbral de la puerta, con mis manos entre las suyas.

- Voy al dormitorio de mi madre. Creo que es lo más apropiado.

- Si – dijo Virgil en un susurro apenas audible. Se acercó a mí y me dio un apasionado beso.

De repente se oyó una puerta abrirse.

- Algunos queremos dormir. – dijo Milo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y nos miró con cara divertida.

Virgil y yo le miramos y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – dije, y me marché hacia la otra punta del pasillo, hacia el dormitorio de mi madre y Seth.

Cogí un pijama de mi madre y me tumbé sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos en un intento de relajarme un poco y lograr no pensar en lo ocurrido durante los últimos días. Me dormí al instante. Eran las diez de la noche.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que me despertara sobresaltada. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el origen del ruido. La habitación de invitados.

Llamé a la puerta, pero Milo no respondió. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y entré. Noté una presencia a mis espaldas, me volví y vi a mis abuelos detrás de mí. Me hice a un lado y les dejé pasar para que echaran una ojeada a la habitación.

- No hay nadie – dijo mi abuelo Lucas, acercándose a la ventana y mirando por ella. – se ha marchado.

- A donde?

- No lo se, pero lo averiguaré. – dijo mi abuelo, segundos antes de salir saltando por la ventana, siguiendo el rastro de Milo.

- Que hacemos, abuela?

- Duerme Lucy. Apenas has dormido tres horas. Vamos – dijo empujándome suavemente hacia mi dormitorio., donde estaba durmiendo Virgil.

- Abuela, estaba durmiendo en la habitación de mamá.

- Lo se, venga. – dijo ahora abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y me empujó hacia el interior de la misma.

La miré a los ojos y ella me guiñó uno de sus dorados ojos, sonriéndome con picardía.

Entré en el dormitorio y Johana cerró la puerta a mis espaldas. Caminé hacia la cama y miré a Virgil, que seguía dormido. Me senté en la cama y me tumbé a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo. Cerré los ojos y me dormí abrazada a él.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación hizo que me despertara, y también a Virgil, que se volvió y me miró sorprendido, aunque me di cuenta de que también estaba contento.

- Cuando has llegado? – dijo abrazándome con fuerza y besando mi frente.

- Hace… - miré el despertador que había sobre mi mesita de noche, ya eran las ocho. – siete horas.

- Porque no me avisaste?

- Dormías tan plácidamente que no quise despertarte.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Si. – no podía mentirle. – Milo se ha marchado ésta noche. Mi abuelo ha ido tras él. No se si le habrá encontrado.

Virgil se deshizo de mi abrazo con delicadeza y se levantó de la cama. Se puso la ropa, ya que iba en calzoncillos, y rodeó la cama hasta llegar a mi lado. Tendió su mano, la tomé y me levanté.

- Tu abuela sabrá algo?

- Seguro.

- Vamos a preguntarle?

- Vale.

Salimos del dormitorio, aun cogidos de la mano y fuimos hacia las escaleras.

- Un momento, mejor que vaya a vestirme. – dije al darme cuenta de que aun iba con el pijama.

- Vale.

Entramos de nuevo en el dormitorio y Virgil no dejó de mirarme mientras me vestía, lo cual me ponía nerviosa. Me puse un pantalón de chándal negro, y una camiseta de manga corta negra.

Volvimos hacia el pasillo y bajemos las escaleras, cogidos de la mano, hacia el salón.

- Y ese olor tan bueno? Huele a… tortitas, huevos, bacon… - dijo Virgil mientras se le hacía la boca agua.

No dije nada, pero tiré de Virgil hacia la cocina. Mi abuela estaba cocinando y, sobre la mesa, había dos platos repletos de comida. Virgil y yo nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer como si hiciera semana que no probábamos bocado.

- Comed cuanto queráis. Nos queda mucho día por delante y tengo muchas cosas que contaros. – dijo mi abuela sentándose a la mesa con nosotros.

* * *

**NO SOY DE PEDIR REVEWS PORQUE PIENSO QUE CADA UNO LOS DEJA CUANDO CREE QUE LA HISTORIA MERECE LA PENA, PERO AHORA LOS PIDO, PERO ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER CUANTA GENTA HA LEIDO LA HISTORIA. ASÍ ME ANIMARÍA A ESCRIBIR MAS, AUNQUE DEJEIS UN MENSAJE EN BLANCO. JEJEJE. **

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _ONE SHOT.


	21. Capitulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me perteneces, salvo lo que no conozcáis y la trama, que también es mía.**

* * *

POV RENESMEE

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a dormir. – dijo el abuelo Carlisle, mientras iba de la mano de la abuela Esme. – Nosotros haremos guardia mientras descasáis un rato. Seth, Jacob, os avisaremos si hay alguna cosa.

- Vale – dijeron ambos.

Jacob se acercó hasta Virgil y cogió a nuestro bebé de sus brazos, volvió hacia mí y nos marchamos a casa, junto a mis padres. Fuimos hacia la casa a paso humano, ya que no teníamos ninguna prisa en llegar.

- Jacob, dame a Virgil – dijo mi madre – id a descansar, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle de comer y de acostarlo,, vale?

- Claro Bells. – Jacob puso a mi hijo en los brazos de mi madre y cogió mi mano. – buenas noche, cariño. – dijo dándome un apasionado beso, mientras mis padres miraban al bebé, en un claro intento de no mirarnos.

Jacob fue hacia la habitación de invitados mientras que yo subía las escaleras de camino a mi dormitorio. Me tumbé en la cama vestida y me dormí al instante.

Me desperté al notar una fría mano en mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los dorados ojos de mi padre.

- Ha ocurrido algo? Virgil está bien? – dije levantándome de la cama de un salto.

- Todo va bien. Tu madre está con Virgil.

- Ah! – dije con alivio mientras me sentaba en la cama. Mi padre hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- Cariño, a lo mejor me arrepiento más adelante pero… creo que deberías ir con Jacob. Estáis casados y acabáis de tener un hijo. No hace falta que durmáis en habitaciones separadas.

- Ya lo se. Es por respeto. Jacob no ve apropiado que durmamos juntos en vuestra casa, y menos estando vosotros.

- Lo se. Y por eso… bueno, digamos que os doy permiso.

- Gracias. – dije abrazándolo. Él me devolvió el abrazo.

- Vamos. - Mi padre cogió mi mano, me levanté de la cama y fuimos hacia el piso de abajo. – adelante, pero mucho ojo – me dijo guiñándome un ojo, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

Entré en la habitación de invitados con sumo cuidad, donde me esperaba Jacob, despierto, tumbado en la cama. Abrió sus brazos y me tumbé a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No hizo falta. Nos quedamos dormidos en apenas unos segundos.

En cuanto amaneció, la luz del sol logró despertarme. Miré a mi lado y vi que Jacob ya no estaba en la cama.

En ese momento oí abrirse la puerta y Jacob entró en la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Y eso? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Nuestro desayuno.

- Has cocinado tu? – dije sin poder disimular una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

- A pesar de que ni Bella ni Edward querían dejarme entrar en la cocina, al final lo he logrado.

- Seguro que todo está buenísimo. – dije cogiendo el plato de los huevos fritos mientras él cogía un plato lleno de carne y un par de bollos de pan. – gracias por el desayuno.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi esposa y madre de mi hijo.

- Aun no me creo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días. La aparición de Maria, el embarazo, la boda…

- Ya, pero sin embargo me alegro de ello. Bueno, de lo de Maria no, claro.

- Te entiendo.

- Lamento que sufrieras tanto durante el embarazo y el parto. – dijo en un susurro, dejando el plato de comida en la bandeja. Parecía estar sufriendo a la vez que hablaba.

- Al final no ha sucedido nada. Todo ha ido bien- sentencié dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- Gracias a Virgil.

- Si – dije sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. – no sabes cuanto me alegro de que decidieras ponerle su nombre al niño.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer.

- Cogí la bandeja y la puse sobre la mesita de noche. Jacob me miró y yo me lancé a su cuello.

- Te quiero – dije besando su rostro.

Él me abrazó y me besó.

POV CLARA.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a dormir – dijo Carlisle, mientras iba hacia el interior de la casa. Todos le seguimos. – nosotros haremos guardia mientras descansáis un rato. Seth, Jacob, os avisaremos si hay alguna cosa.

- Vale – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Seth se acercó tímidamente y cogió mi mano.

- Emmet me ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí. Lucy irá con tus padres a su casa.

- Vale.

Subimos juntos hacia el piso de arriba y Esme, que venía de nosotros, nos llevó hacia la antigua habitación de Renesmee.

- Buenas noches – dijo antes de marcharse y dejarnos a solas.

Seth avanzó hacia la ventana y habló sin volverse.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. No pude evitarlo, estaban en peligro.

- Lo se, lo se. – dije avanzando hacia él, y le abracé apoyando mi cabeza sobre su espalda. – pero no puedo evitar tener miedo.

- Yo también tengo miedo. – se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre. – pero tenemos la solución. Lucy y yo, quiero decir. – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – me quedaré encerrado en casa y no veré a nadie.

No pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras, al igual que cuando Lucy me había contado su idea.

- Es que te has tomado en serio sus palabras?

- No creo que sea tan mala idea.

- Encontraremos la solución, vale? – dije poniendo las manos sobre su rostro – me has oído?

-- si.

-- Vamos a dormir.

Nos acercamos a la cama y nos tumbados, nos dormimos abrazados.

Me desperté al cabo de unas horas. Seth seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Me levanté y bajé al piso de abajo, donde me encontré a Esme en la cocina, haciendo lo que supuse que era el desayuno.

- Buenos días! – exclamó al oírme entrar en la cocina.

- Buenos días. Que hora es?

- Son las siete y media. El desayuno está listo. Buenos días Seth. – dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

Noté una ardiente mano en mi espalda y me volví. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le di un largo beso en los labios.

POV LUCY

Acabamos de desayunar en penas unos minutos y subí a mi dormitorio a vestirme, mientras que Virgil y mi abuela se quedaron en la cocina, hablando.

Abrí el armario, cogí unos shorts vaqueros, una camiseta negra sin mangas y unas deportivas blancas. Me peiné un poco y bajé de nuevo a la cocina. Mi abuelo había llegado. Ahora los tres estaban hablando.

- Hay noticias sobre Milo? – pregunté avanzando hacia Virgil, que se había levantado al verme entrar.

- No. Perdí su rastro en la frontera. – dijo Lucas, mirando a Johana.

Noté algo extraño en sus palabras. Me concentré un poco y pude sentir que había algo más. Más tarde hablaría con él y le preguntaría. – bueno, chicos, vayamos a la mansión de los Cullen. Hablé con Carlisle antes de volver a casa y me pidió que fuéramos hacia su casa en cuanto hubierais desayunado.

- De acuerdo – dijimos Virgil y yo.

Salimos todos de la cocina y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Cullen, seguidos por mis abuelos.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa vimos que estaban todos allí reunidos, esperándonos.

Entremos y Rosalie y Emmet se levantaron del sofá, para dejarnos sentar al lado de Seth y mi madre, que estaban cogidos de la mano. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir su felicidad y mi Virgil se dio cuenta de ello.

- Bueno, chicos. Hoy vamos a ir en busca de Maria y Laura, aunque también iremos a buscar a Milo, que se ha marchado ésta noche. – dijo Carlisle, mirando a los miembros de su familia. – Emmet, Alice, Bella, Jacob y yo iremos a por las chicas. . Esme, Rosalie, Lucas y Edward irán a por Milo. Seth, Johana y Jasper se quedarán con vosotros – dijo mirándonos a Renesmee, mi madre, Virgil y a mi. – Entendido?

- Si. – dijeron todos antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Seth, que estaba sentado junto a mi madre, se levantó y se quedó mirando a Virgil.

- Podría hablar un momento contigo? A solas, a poder ser posible.

- Claro. – dije levantándose de mi lado. Me dio un breve beso en los labios y se marchó tras Seth, hacia el jardín.

Renesmee se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, entre mi madre y yo.

- Como estáis? Habéis dormido algo? – dijo mirando al pequeño Virgil, que descansaba entre sus brazos.

- Si, la verdad es que si. – contesté mirando a mi madre. – y vosotros que tal?

- Si, hemos dormido bastante.

- Nosotros también – respondió Ness - mamá se ocupó del bebé y así pudimos dormir unas horas.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa. – dijo Jasper, que se había acercado en silencio hasta la puerta. En cuanto Jasper hubo salido al exterior, mi abuela se acercó y se sentó junto a nosotras.

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: no todos los personajes me pertenecen, aunque algunos si. Al igual que la trama, que también es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

POV JASPER

Salí de la casa, incapaz de soportar tanta hormona revolucionada. De un salto me subí al tejado, sin hacer apenas ruido. "así podré ver mejor si se acerca alguien a la casa". Me acerqué un poco al borde y pude ver a Seth y Virgil, que hablaban animadamente.

Dejé que la alegría que emanaba de seth y Virgil se introdujera en mí, apaciguando el dolor que sentía al no tener a mi Alice a mi lado.

Estuve varios minutos nadando en la felicidad y el amor ajeno cuando, de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a cambiar. El amor se convirtió en odio y la felicidad en desesperación. Me volví con rapidez y me encontré con el causante de mi cambio de ánimo.

- Te he asustado? – dijo Milo, mirándome de arriba a bajo, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

No pude evitar retroceder al ver el brillo entre rojizo y dorado que había en sus ojos. Milo no dejaba de avanzar en mi dirección.

- No te vayas Jasper. – dijo Milo deteniéndose. Me di cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza los puños, en un claro intento de autocontrol.

- No es posible… - dije en un susurro apenas audible, ya que en ese momento apenas me salía la voz.

Miré con más atención a Milo, que cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Su piel parecía, ligeramente, un poco más oscura que hacía unas horas. Parecía más fuerte y sus facciones se habían endurecido. Cogí aire y hablé intentando no trabarme.

- Que te ha ocurrido?

- No lo se. – dijo con voz temblorosa. Vi como abría los puños y cayó de rodillas. Me acerqué a él y me agaché.

Milo levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Milo, tus ojos… - dije levantándome del suelo y tendiendo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Lo se. Son horribles. Son parecidos a los de Maria.

- No, no lo son.

Milo me miró como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una auténtica locura. Aunque, ciertamente, parecía serlo.

- Bueno, cuando apareciste si que lo eran pero, cuando caíste al suelo, ya no. Ahora son los tuyos.

- Que? Que significa esto, Jasper? Que me ha ocurrido?

- Cuéntamelo.

- Anoche no podía dormir, así que llamé a un taxi y me fui hacia el hotel donde había estado Maria, y di una vuelta por los alrededores. Fui hacia un bosque cercano. Creí que no había nadie pero me equivoqué.

Me encontré con un extraño animal. Parecía un lobo pero era ligeramente distinto. Como humano. Me mordió.

- Un licántropo.

- Que?

- No un licántropo como Seth y Jacob, sino uno real. Un hijo de la luna.

- Los que se convierten cuando ven la luna llena? – dijo Milo con evidente escepticismo.

- Si, de esos. Tengo que llamar a Carlisle.

- No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. – dijo arrodillándose en el tejado y abrazándose a mis piernas. Me cogió con tanta fuerza que consiguió que me tambalease.

Realmente me dio pena ver a Milo en semejante situación. Parecía un niño pequeño. Estaba realmente asustado.

- Por el momento. Si Carlisle no vuelve hoy, le llamaré mañana.

- Gracias Jasper.

- Levanta.

Cogí a Milo del brazo y ambos bajamos del tejado con un grácil salto.

- Ésta noche hay luna llena, por lo que debemos pensar en algo para ocultarte en un lugar seguro ésta noche. – dijo Jasper, mientras se adentraban en la casa por la puerta de atrás.

- Lo se. Y por ello tengo miedo. – Milo me detuvo y volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos. – no me atrevo a entrar. Que voy a decirle? Sobretodo después de que me fugara de la casa de los Whitlock.

- Yo de ti les contaría la verdad, pero eso ya depende solo de ti, ya eres mayorcito.

POV VIRGIL

Seth, que estaba sentado junto a su esposa (la madre de Lucy) se levantó del sofá y se me quedó mirando fijamente, consiguiendo ponerme nervioso.

- Podría hablar contigo un momento? A solas, a poder ser.

- Claro – dije levantándome del lado de Lucy. Le di un breve beso en los labios y me marché junto a Seth, siguiéndole hacia el jardín.

- Virgil, lamento haberte apartado de Lucy pero quería explicarte lo sucedido. Verás, soy un licántropo.

- Eso pensé pero… no un licántropo corriente, no? – pregunté pensando en las antiguas leyendas sobre los hombres lobo y la luna.

- No, no soy uno de esos.

- Bueno, y que sucederá ahora?

- No se a que te refieres. – dijo desviando la vista hacia el bosque. Parecía preocupado y, a la vez, avergonzado por algo.

- Me he dado cuenta de que Clara está preocupada por lo sucedido.

- Es algo complicado, Virgil.

- No te pediré que me lo cuentes porque veo que te duele hablar de ello – dije. Ahora era yo el que desviaba la mirada. La verdad es que la situación se había vuelto un poco tensa.

- Gracias. – miré a Seth de nuevo y vi que su rostro parecía menos tenso y preocupado. – bueno, que crees que ha sucedido con Milo?

- Mi teoría es que se ha marchado a por Maria, aunque no estoy seguro de que haya sido tan necio.

- Seguro que lo encuentran pronto. – dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome con fuerza. – bueno, como van las cosas con Lucy?

- Eh? – esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. – Bueno, de momento todo va genial, a pesar de lo que está sucediendo.

- La verdad es que la veo muy feliz.

- Esa es mi intención. – dije mirando hacia la casa.

- Bueno, chico, creo que las chicas necesitan estar un rato a solas. Damos un paseo?

- Claro.

Seth y yo caminamos un buen rato por los alrededores de la casa, sin alejarnos demasiado. Estuvo contándome sus inicios como licántropo cuando apenas era un adolescente. Que lo había dejado para poder estar al lado de Clara y la razón por la que había vuelto a convertirse hacía apenas unas horas. "una vida realmente difícil".

* * *

**El capitulo es más corto porque sino, se alargaba mucho.**

* * *

**Si queréis, aquí os dejo la lista del resto de mis historias, por si os apetece leeros alguna.**

_*** **_**Caprichos del destino.**_** Ángel. **__( Ángel y Spike y otros personaje inventados por mi.)_

_*** **_**Lucas Whitlock. **_**Twiligth. **__( Jasper, Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Lucy Whitlock.**_** Twiligth. **__( Maria, y otros personajes inventados por mi )_

_*** **_**Clara Whitlock y Seth Clearwater.**___**Twiligth. **__( Seth, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Desaparecida.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Maria, Jasper )_

_*** **_**Jackson Mason.**_** Twiligth. **__( Renesmee, Leah, y otros personajes inventados por mi)_

_*** **_**Norah Cullen**_** Twiligth. **__( Carlisle, Los Vulturis, y otros personajes inventados por mi. )_

_*** El amor es cosa del destino. **__( Sam y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**El sueño **__( Bella y Jasper ) _ONE SHOT

_*****__**Una noche sin luna **__( Jacob y Leah ) _ONE SHOT

_*** Jake y Renesmee. Nace el amor. **__( Jacob y Renesmee )_

_*** El juego. **__(Bella y Edward) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** Mi molesto compañero. **__(Rosalie y Emmet) _ONE SHOT. LEMON.

_*** La primera noche.**__ (Renesmee y Jacob) _TWO SHOT.

_*** Te amo tanto que solo puedo decirte, adiós. **__(Edward)_


	23. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: no todos los personajes me pertenecen, aunque algunos si. Al igual que la trama, que también es mía.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

POV LUCY

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando las cuatro sobre temas sin importancia, pero así pudimos relajarnos y apartar los problemas de nuestras mentes durante unos minutos.

Renesmee prometió enseñarnos su nueva casa en cuanto hubiéramos acabado con Maria.

Se oyó un leve golpe en el tejado y las cuatro levantamos la vista hacia el techo, pero ya no escuchamos nada más y seguimos a lo nuestro, mientras nos íbamos pasando al pequeño Virgil unas a otras.

- Es igual que su padre – dije sonriendo al bebé. – pero cuando se ríe, se parece mucho a ti.

- Lo se. – dijo Renesmee mirándome divertida. – Clara, ya sabes como vais a llamar al bebé?

- La verdad es que no lo había pensado y Seth tampoco me ha comentado nada, aunque tampoco sabemos si será niño o niña.

- Bueno, en cuanto nazca, seguro que sabréis que nombre ponerle. – comentó mi abuela, cogiendo al pequeño en brazos.

Las tres se me quedaron mirando de repente, sonriendo bobamente, mientras notaba como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y entendía el significado de sus miradas.

- Solo tengo diecisiete años y no tengo intención alguna de ser madre, al menos por el momento.

- Claro, claro. – dijeron las tres, mirándose entre ellas y riendo por lo bajo.

- Me he perdido algo? – pregunté mirándolas, pero no me respondieron. – no me obliguéis a meterme en vuestra cabeza. No os gustará. – dije en un falso tono de amenaza. Mi abuela, mi madre y Nessie me miraron y pronto estallaron en carcajadas.

- Qué?

- Nada, que se te ve muy feliz junto a Virgil. – dijo mi madre, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

- Eso será por que lo soy.

- Habéis tardado. – dijo Renesmee. – hace años que te gusta y que tú le gustas a él.

- Lo sabías?! – dije levantándome, fui hacia donde estaba sentada y me lancé sobre ella. Porque no me dijiste nada?

- No me pareció apropiado. Debíais daros cuenta por vosotros mismos. Pero a que al final todo ha salido bien?

- Si.

- Alguien viene. – dijo mi abuela, poniéndose en pie, al igual que nosotras tres.

Miramos hacia la puerta. Jasper y Milo entraron en la casa y yo no pude evitar salir corriendo hacia ellos. En cuanto llegué, me puse ante Milo y le di una bofetada. Tanto él como Jasper me miraron sorprendidos.

- PERO DONDE DIABLOS TE HABÍAS METIDO? SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS?

- Lo siento Lucy, de veras.

- Ya, eso díselo a tú hermano. – dije con brusquedad.

Realmente no estaba enfadada, pero si que había estado muy preocupada.

- Lo haré.

- Me alegro de que estés bien – dije dándole un abrazo, lo que le sorprendió aun más que el bofetón que le había dado hacía unos pocos minutos.

- Milo? – preguntó una voz desde la puerta.

Miré hacia allí y vi a Virgil, que acababa de entrar en la casa, junto a Seth, que ya se encontraba abrazado a mi madre.

Virgil se acercó a su hermano y le atizó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Corrí hacia él, ya que pude sentir la ira que sentía y supe que iba a seguir golpeándole si nadie le detenía. Le sujeté los brazos mientras Jasper llevaba a Milo hacia el salón.

- Tranquilízate.

- Sabes lo que he pasado sin saber lo que le había sucedido?

- Si, pero Virgil, Milo es tu hermano y está sufriendo. Además, creo que quiere contarnos algo. Si te suelto, le escucharás?

- Pero solo porque tú me lo has pedido.

- Bien.

Cogí con suavidad la mano de Virgil y le llevé a mi lado hasta el salón. Nos quedamos en pie, mientras mirábamos todos a Milo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba herido.

- Ha sucedido algo. – comenzó diciendo Milo, y a continuación nos contó lo que le había sucedido desde que se marchó de madrugada hasta que regresó y habló con Jasper sobre lo sucedido.

- Deberíamos llamar a mi padre. – sugirió Renesmee. – su grupo está buscando a Milo. Debemos decírselo y así podrán ir en busca de Maria y compañía.

- Yo los llamo. – dijo mi abuela Johana, sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y se alejó. Hablando cariñosamente con alguien. Supuse que con el abuelo Lucas. En apenas unos treinta segundos estuvo a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi espalda. – Esme y Edward vienen hacia aquí. Lucas y Rosalie irán en busca de Maria y Laura. Seguro que pronto las encontrarán.

- Milo, creo que deberías descansar un poco. – mi madre se acercó a él y, junto a Jasper, lo llevaron hacia el antiguo dormitorio de Renesmee.

Yo les seguí, dejando atrás a Virgil, con el bebé de Renesmee en sus brazos.

Milo se tumbó en la cama y empecé a sentir una gran calma que provocó que el sueño inundara mi cuerpo. Noté una fría mano sobre mi hombro. Miré a Jasper con los ojos medio cerrados y éste me llevó hacia el pasillo, mientras mi madre se quedaba curando las heridas de Milo.

- No deberíamos decirle a Virgil que cure las heridas de su hermano?

- Éstas no son heridas corrientes. Clara solo las está limpiando, pero no podemos evitar que le queden cicatrices.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo. Jasper se agachó delante de mí, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y pude sentir mi propio dolor en él.

- Perdóname, tío Jasper.

- Es normal que te sientas mal.

- No entiendo como hemos podido llegar a esto. Porque ha tenido que volver Maria?

- No lo se, pero acabaremos con ella de una vez por todas. Podremos seguir viviendo en paz.

- Eso espero.

Jasper me abrazó y me levantó del suelo con delicadeza, aun entre sus brazos. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me secó las lágrimas con sus fríos dedos.

- Vayamos a bajo, Virgil te necesita a su lado en estos momentos.

- De acuerdo. Jasper.

- Dime.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Desde que llegamos a Alaska siempre has estado a nuestro lado.

- Y siempre lo estaré. Sois mi familia.

- Aun así, gracias.

- Vamos. – dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros, y bajamos al salón, donde ya estaban Esme y Edward.

Renesmee, mi abuela y Esme estaban sentadas, mientras que Edward, Virgil y Seth estaban en pie. Los seis estaban hablando.

- Chicos, acaba de llamarme Emmet y me ha dicho que han encontrado a Maria y Laura. – dijo Edward cuando llegamos a su lado.

Se volvió para mirarnos y vi que tenía algo en sus brazos.

- Las han cogido? – pregunté esperanzada. Al fin se habría acabado el sufrimiento?

- No, las están observando. Al parecer, ya no están solas.

- Que?!

- Tranquila, no han convertido a nadie. – dijo Seth acercándose a mi.

- De momento. – mascullé con amargura.

- Resulta que se han encontrado con un par de vampiros y éstos se han unido a ellas.

- Y que vamos a hacer? – pregunté aun sabiendo que no iban a permitir que yo hiciera nada. Miré a Edward y éste vio lo que estaba pensando. Dejó al bebé en los brazos de Jasper, cogió mi mano y me llevó al exterior de la casa, a unos metros de allí.

- Lucy…

- Edward, ya se que yo no puedo hacer nada, pero quiero que contéis conmigo para lo que haga falta. – dije mirando fijamente a Edward a los ojos. Intentaba evitar meterme en la cabeza de Edward, aunque me estaba resultando bastante difícil. Deseaba saber que estaba pensando en esos momentos. – de momento, me dedicaré a ayudar a las chicas. – dije pensando en Nessie y en mi madre.

- Puedo hablar ya? – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Si.

- No te he traído aquí para decirte que no puedes hacer nada. Te he traído para que no puedan oírnos.

- Que?!

- Nadie sabe, ni debe saber, lo que voy a pedirte.

- Dímelo ya, por favor.

- Quiero que me acompañes hasta donde están Maria y Laura. Me gustaría saber si conoces a las nuevas incorporaciones.

- Entiendo. Vamos a a escaparnos, no?

- Si.

- Cuando?

- Ahora.

Con un rápido movimiento, Edward me subió sobre su espalda y empezó a correr a velocidad vampírica. No pude aguantarme más y me metí en su cabeza, a la vez que solo pensaba en dos palabras: lo siento.

Seth no me había dicho la verdad. Edward creía que los chicos que iban con Maria habían sido convertidos por ella y por Laura, tal y como yo había pensado en un principio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno chicas, las dos que leéis esta historia, jeje, el siguiente capi será el último. Está un poco cogido por los pelos, pero es que ya no sabía como continuar, la verdad sea dicha. Fran, Bellessie, gracias por leer la historia, solo la he continuado por vosotras, ya que Bellessie me amenazó si no la acababa. Jajaja, es broma, ya lo sabes.**

**Bueno, lo dicho, aquí está el penúltimo capitulo.**


	24. Capitulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes que os suenen no me perteneces, aunque algunos son míos, al igual que la trama.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Llegamos a la ciudad en apenas quince minutos. Edward me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza.

- Ahí están. – dijo señalando hacia cuatro personas que estaban al lado de una tienda de ropa. – conoces a alguno de los dos chicos?

- Me suena la cara de uno de ellos, pero no lo tengo claro, no lo veo bien.

- Fíjate bien. Es importante.

Laura abrazó a uno de los chicos y entonces pude ver bien su cara.

- Oh dios mío! – me apoyé en la pared de la casa que había a mi lado. Estaba empezando a marearme. – Es Dereck, el hermano de Laura. No me lo puedo creer. Si no tiene ni catorce años…

- Tranquila, Lucy. Debo pedirte que intentes identificar al otro chico, por favor.

Me fijé en el rostro de Edward, reflejaba un gran dolor. Sabía que estaba sufriendo al pedirme eso.

- Vale.

Miré con atención al chico que hablaba con Maria y enseguida le reconocí. Era Coop. Así era como a él le gustaba que le llamaran. Era el señor Cooper, nuestro profesor de literatura.

- Es Michael Cooper. Es maestro del instituto.

- No es muy joven para ser profesor? – dijo Edward, que miraba con ira a los cuatro vampiros.

- Tiene veinticuatro años. Lleva dos años enseñando en la escuela. Se llevaba muy bien con nuestro grupo, por lo que no me extraña que le hayan elegido, pero Dereck… solo es un niño. No entiendo como Laura ha permitido esa atrocidad.

- Venga, marchémonos ya. La familia se encargará de ello. – dijo Edward tomándome de la mano y me alejó del lugar.

Cuando llegamos al lado de la carretera nos encontramos con Emmet, que nos miraba seriamente. Parecía mosqueado.

- Edward, es que ha perdido la cabeza?! Como se te ha podido ocurrir traer a Lucy hasta aquí!! Estás arriesgando su vida!!

- Emmet, tranquilízate.

- No me tranquilizo, Edward.

- Lucy ha reconocido a los dos neófitos.

- Que?! Les conoces?!

- Si, les conozco, y por ello debemos acabar con Maria. Esa maldita hija de…

- Lucy! – me riñó Edward. – Relájate. Acabaremos con ella e intentaremos ayudar a tus amigos.

- Eso espero.

- Vamos, yo te llevaré a casa. – dijo Emmet, rodeando mi cintura con su musculoso brazo, mientras dejábamos atrás a Edward.

Avancemos unos dos cientos metros antes de que Emmet me subiera sobre sus hombros y echara a correr.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza a Dereck. Pero como había podido permitir que transformaran a su hermano. Lo habían condenado.

Sentí el suelo de nuevo bajo mis pies. Habíamos llegado a casa.

- Emmet, no le cuentes a nadie lo que acabamos de ver.

- No podemos esconder ésta información. Debemos idear un plan.

- No. Si se lo dices, sabrán que Edward me acercó al peligro, ya sabes lo dramáticos que se ponen.. que sea él quien se lo cuente.

- De acuerdo. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, secando unas lágrimas que hacía un rato que inundaban mis ojos. – pero no seas temeraria, quédate en casa con los demás. Se que quieres a tus amigos, aunque no sean como antes, pero no te entrometas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

- Vale.

Emmet y yo volvimos a la casa, donde estaban todos reunidos en el salón, todos salvo mamá y Seth.

- Y mamá?

- Arriba. Te acompaño. – dijo Renesmee poniéndose en pie. – Te quedas con él? – dijo Ness dejando al bebé en brazos de mi abuela.

- Claro.

Renesmee me cogió del brazo y subimos hacia el piso de arriba, hacia uno de los dormitorios. Mamá estaba tumbada en una cama. Seth estaba a su lado, con algo en los brazos. En cuanto me oyeron llegar, ambos miraron en mi dirección.

- Lucy, al fin llegas. Queremos presentarte a alguien. – Seth se puso en pie y vino hacia mí. – Te presento a Laura. – dijo dejando al bebé en mis brazos.

- Cuando ha pasado? Creí que aun quedaban algunos meses. – dije sin poder evitar mirar a la pequeña a la que habían llamado como una de mis mejores amigas. El bebé dormía profundamente.

- Se adelantó, y con el estrés de estos días…

- Chicos, bajad! – gritó la voz de Edward desde el piso de abajo.

POV SETH

Clara se levantó de la cama y fue, como pudo, detrás de nosotros hacia el salón. Habían vuelto todos. Nos acomodamos en el sofá y Edward comenzó a hablar.

- Maria ha convertido a dos personas más. Están cerca de aquí, en la zona de los grandes almacenes. Les tenderemos una emboscada. Solo iremos los inmortales y los lobos. Milo, hoy sigue siendo luna llena, si quieres, puedes acompañarnos. Virgil, debo pedirte que andes cerca del lugar, con uno de nosotros, para curar a los chicos si fuera necesario. Los demás, os quedaréis en la casa.

Todos asentimos sin decir nada y nos despedimos de Lucy, Renesmee y Clara, que se quedaron en la casa con los bebés.

Salimos todos juntos hacia la ciudad. Emmet se quedó, a regañadientes, con Virgil, mientras que los demás fuimos en busca de María y de los tres neófitos. Los encontramos al cabo de media hora. Estaban de caza.

Corrimos hacia ellos y nos lanzamos al ataque. Jacob y yo nos transformamos al momento, mientras que Milo se quedó un poco atrás, supuse que intentando transformarse también. A los pocos segundos, un enorme lobo de pelaje rubio se unió a nosotros.

POV RENESMEE

- Vas a estarte quieta? Vas a acabar mareándome. – dije haciendo que Lucy se detuviera. Desde que todos se habían marchado, no había estado quieta ni un segundo. Estaba preocupada. Las tres lo estábamos.

Lucy fue a sentarse al lado de su madre, y cogió a su hermano, mientras yo acababa de dar de comer a mi pequeño Virgil.

Ya habían pasado un montón de horas, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas, y no habíamos tenido noticias de nadie. Estaba a punto de ponerme histérica.

- Vamos, abrid la puerta! – gritó la voz de Carlisle desde la calle. – que las chicas se vayan al jardín!

Emmet entró corriendo en la casa y no obligó a ir al jardín, sin dar ninguna explicación.

- Pero porqué? Que es lo que ha pasado, Emmet?

- De momento salid. Ahora hablaremos. – Emmet entró de nuevo en la casa y nos quedamos solas en el jardín Clara, Lucy y yo, con los bebés.

POV JASPER.

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa y no habíamos podido hacer nada para evitarlo. María se había esfumado y los tres neófitos vinieron a atacarnos. Acabamos con el mayor y con la chica al momento, pero el más joven logró escabullirse. Seth estaba herido pero siguió al vampiro joven. Jacob se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, y Milo… bueno, Milo estaba intentando luchar contra Maria, al principio, pero ella le noqueó.

Oí un fuerte grito a mis espaldas. Toda mi familia estaba luchando contra María, pero el grito no venía de ahí.

Un ligero olor a sangre me azotó e irremediablemente fui en dirección al olor. Encontré al vampiro joven al lado de un cuerpo tirado en el suelo de mala manera. El chico se volvió y me miró. Tenía la boca llena de sangre.

Se levantó a toda prisa y se lanzó dispuesto a morderme. Los gritos volvieron, y ésta vez los oí mucho más cerca. Era Virgil. Se convulsionaba y no dejaba de gritar, con las manos en la cabeza. Me quité al chaval de encima y ahora fui yo quien fue a atacarle. Le rompí el cuello y empecé a desmembrarle.

Vi una hoguera cerca de donde estaba yo. Emmet apareció y cogió los restos del niño vampiro y los lanzó al fuego. Corrí hacia Virgil y me arrodillé a su lado. Su cuello sangraba. Le habían mordido.

- Carlisle! – grité. Al momento, tenía a toda la familia a mí alrededor.

POV EMMET

En cuanto hubimos acabado con todos los vampiros, nos marchamos corriendo hacia nuestra casa.

- Vamos, abrid la puerta! – gritó la voz de Carlisle, que cargaba con Virgil. – que las chicas se vayan al jardín!

- Entré corriendo en la casa e hice que las chicas salieran al jardín. Johana, que estaba con ella, entró en la casa.

- Pero porqué? Que es lo que ha pasado, Emmet? – preguntó Renesmee. Se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa.

- De momento salid. Ahora hablaremos. – dije y entré corriendo de nuevo en la casa.

Carlisle había llevado a Virgil a uno de los dormitorios. El chico había dejado de gritar pero las convulsiones no cesaban. Estaba sufriendo.

- Haz algo, Carlisle. – dije intentando controlar mis nervios.

- Virgil, puedes oírme? – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente del chico. Éste asintió y enfocó su mirada en nosotros. – ahora acabará todo.

- No.

- Como?

- Quiero seguir. – dijo con dificultad.

- No, Carlisle, detén esto. – dijo Lucas, apareciendo al lado de mi padre.

- No… quiero… Lucy… siempre…

- Quiere convertirse para poder estar con Lucy. – dije apoyándome contra la pared. Podría ser que me estuviera mareando?

- Es eso lo que quieres, cielo? – Esme se había arrodillado al lado de la cama, con la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

- Si.

POV LUCY.

María había muerto y, por desgracia, se había llevado por delante a Laura, Russel, Coop, Dereck y virgil.

Seth y Jacob se habían recuperado de sus heridas, Milo llevaba bastante bien lo de ser un hijo de la luna y, bueno, yo… yo soy más feliz que nunca.

Acabo de cumplir veinticinco años, pero me había quedado atrapada en los veinte, pero no me importaba. Ya no. Tenía a mi lado al hombre de mi vida. Si, Dereck había acabado con la vida de Virgil pero él había decidido sacrificar su vida para estar a mi lado para siempre, y así había sido.

- Vamos, Lucy. Laura jr. y Virgil jr. ya están en el coche. Y ya están impacientes. – dijo mi Virgil, abrazándome por la espalda. – vamos?

- Claro. Vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Dicen que ésta tarde va a hacer bastante sol, y no queremos que te pongas a brillar delante del todo el mundo, aun se van a creer que eres otra atracción del Parque. – dije dándome la vuelta y abracé a mi marido.

Él me sonrió y me besó suavemente. Cogí su mano y nos fuimos hacia el coche. Los niños ya se habían sentado en sus respectivas sillitas y ya se habían puesto los cinturones.

- Listos para ir al Parque de Atracciones? – dijo Virgil, provocando los gritos de alegría de los niños. – listo pequeño Tim? – dijo acariciando mi tripa.

- Los dos estamos listos. – dije tomando su mano.

- Entonces, allá vamos!

Virgil arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos al Parque de Atracciones, en nuestra excursión mensual con los chicos, esperando el momento en que hubiera un nuevo miembro en la familia. Mi familia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, se terminó.**

**Gracias a las que habéis seguido la historia. **

**Bueno, lo dicho, gracias. **

**Ves como la he terminado? Si, me refiero a ti, ya sabes, que no dejabas de quejarte de que había dejado la historia tirada. Jajaja. Pues ala, disfruta del final. Te lo esperabas?**


End file.
